Ryan wereWolfe
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.
1. Chapter 1

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

The cemetary,

" I can't believe we forgot evidence at a scene! " Ryan says in frustration and anger, as he and Natalia walk in the dark with just their flashlights and guns at their hips, carrying their kits.

" Well it was a piece of paper after all, the wind probably blew it away from the marker we had placed beside it. " Natalia responds as she moves her flashlight from side to side, looking for said paper.

As they were walking down the row of stones, they start hearing growling in the distance, Ryan turns around shining his flashlight in the direction of the sound,

" What was that? " He asked his friend as she too shines her light in the same direction.

" Probably just some dogs. " Natalia answers and turns back to looking for the evidence, she gets a few steps ahead of Ryan before she turns back to him, " Ryan? Are you coming or are you scared of the dark? " She teased.

Turning back to his friend, " Yeah, just making sure that those dogs stay over there. " He said as he walks up to her, flashlight pointing ahead again.

After 5 minutes of walking, Ryan puts his hand on Natalia's shoulder to stop her walking any further, " What's the matter now? " She asks him as she turns and faces her friend.

" Did you hear that? " He asks in return, hearing what sounded like a running horse.

Natalia listens and she turns her head in slow motion towards the sound, which is in front of them, Ryan turns his head in the same direction, pulling out his weapon and gets in front of Natalia, just as a massive dog runs at them and jumps at them, landing on Ryan, whose finger hit the trigger on his gun, causing him to let a shot out, hitting a near-by tree.

" RYAN!! " Natalia shouted as she pulls out her weapon and holding up her flashlight on the two, she can see that the dog attacking Ryan is very big and Ryan was holding it back with his right hand, while trying to get his gun with his left. The dog looked like it was trying to ripe his throat out, but Natalia couldn't get a clear shot at the dog, so she fired a round in the air to scare it off, which only caused the big dog to stop it's attack and look at her, and she saw that it's eyes were not the usual brown a dog would normaly have, they were as red as the blood that coursed through her and Ryan's veins and it's teeth were the size of a panther's.

Seeing his chance, Ryan moved for his gun again, grabbing the handle, he dragged it towards him, but his movement caught the big dog's attention and it bite down on Ryan's left shoulder, just as Ryan got his gun up and placed it to the big dog's head and fired off another round and this one found it's target.

The big dog fell down on top of him as it died from the round to the head, it's teeth still in Ryan's shoulder. " Ryan! Are you alright?! Say something! " Natalia shouted as she ran towards Ryan and the big dog, after calling in for a medic.

" Y-Yeah. Help me get this thing off of me. " Ryan said breathlessly from under the weight of the dead dog, not feeling the dog's teeth still in his shoulder, due to the adernaline still coursing through him from what just happened.

As Natalia started to move the dog off of him, Ryan felt the teeth in his left shoulder, " Stop! Stop! It's teeth are still in my shoulder! " He shouted in pain.

" Sorry! I'll try and open it's jaws. " She said as she gets up and goes around to were the dog had it's teeth sunk into Ryan's shoulder, when they hear the sirens of the ambulance and the sounds of foot steps running towards them and the medics stop Natalia from moving the dog's teeth from Ryan's shoulder.

" Ma'am, we need you to go over there. " One said as she and her partner work on getting the dog's jaws off of Ryan's shoulder and off him completely.

While Natalia is watching the scene, she hears more running and turns around and sees her boss and her other two friends, Eric and Calleigh coming towards them.

" What happened Natalia? " Eric asks as he reaches her, Horatio going over to where Ryan and the medics are. " I'm not really sure. It happened so fast. We were looking for the evidence that got left behind today, we stopped when we heard growling earlier and stopped again when Ryan asked if I heard something, before that big dog came out, running towards me, Ryan drew his gun and got in front of me, the dog jumped and landed on him, which caused him to shoot his gun and then I pulled out my gun and put my flashlight on them, Ryan had his right hand up against it's neck and his left was reaching for his gun, I fired a round into the air to scare it off, but it only stopped trying to ripe Ryan's throat out and looked at me. It's eyes were RED Eric, then I saw Ryan go for his gun again and he got it, but the dog bent down and bit him before he shot it in the head, killing it. I called in for the medics and tried to get the thing of him, but it's jaws are still clamped down on his shoulder. " Natalia answered as she looked at the scene, a releived sigh came out as she saw that the medics had gotten the dog off of Ryan and were now treating his shoulder.

" That's a pretty big dog Natalia. I've never seen one like it. " Eric said as he looked from his friend on the ground to the dog that had attacked him.

" That's because it's not a dog. It's a wolf. " Calleigh said as she too looked at the, now, big wolf.

" A wolf? What's a wolf doing down here in Florida? " Natalia asked as she watched the medics put Ryan on a strecher and start rolling him out of the cemetary, his friends following.

" I read in the paper last week that the circus had a rare wolf on display and it had gotten out, because the door to the cage wasn't shut or locked. They gave a discription of the wolf, but didn't show picture, and judging by the size of the wolf that Ryan shot, that was their wolf. " Calleigh explained.

" What makes it rare? " Eric asks as they watch the medics put Ryan in the ambulance.

" Because, " Calleigh starts as she, Eric, Natalia, and Horatio, go back to their Hummers, preparing to go and follow the ambulance, " They said it was said to be exinct around the time the werewolf stories ended. " She finished as she gets in one the of the three hummers with Eric in the passenger side, Horatio going to the middle one, Natalia going to the one she and Ryan arrived in and started up the hummer and all three Hummers followed after the ambulance.

Here's ch.1 Hope Ya'll like it:)


	2. Chapter 2

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

Last time,

_" Because, " Calleigh starts as she, Eric, Natalia, and Horatio, go back to their Hummers, preparing to go and follow the ambulance, " They said it was said to be exinct around the time the werewolf stories ended. " She finished as she gets in one the of the three hummers with Eric in the paasenger side, Horatio going to the middle one, Natalia going to the one she and Ryan arrived in and started up the hummer and all three Hummers follow after the ambulance._

--

At the Hospital,

Ryan was about to fall asleep from all of the pain-killers coursing through him, when his door opened up and he became awake instantly again, looking over, he saw his friends, including Alexx, standing at the foot of his bed.

" Hey guys. What took ya? " He asked weakly.

" Cars kept getting between us and the ambulance. Almost went right by here before we had to call in and ask if you were here. " Eric said with smile.

" Ha. Ha. " Ryan said driely.

Alexx walked over to were Ryan had been bitten by the wolf and sat down in the chair that was there, " Hey suga. How you feelin'? " She asked as she put her hand on top of his hand like she did when he had that nail in his eye and held it.

Holding her hand in response, " I'll live. Stupid dog's got a mean bite. Well I guess I should say had a mean bite. " Ryan said, his eyes staring to fall slightly.

" That's another thing Ryan. The 'dog' that bit you wasn't a dog, it was a rare type of wolf. " Calleigh said as she sat down on the edge of her friends hospital bed.

" Well, that's ironic. My last name's Wolfe and I get attacked by another. Only this one's got fur and big ass teeth. " Ryan replied slowly as the pain-killers became to much and he fell asleep.

As soon as he did, the doctor came in and told everyone to leave so that Ryan could rest, everyone did as the doctor said, but Natalia stayed behind.

" Ma'am. " The doctor said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Turning towards the doctor, Natalia asked, " Is it alright if I stay? "

The doctor looked a little unsure, but seeing the look that Natalia gave his patient, he let her stay by nodding his head once and left the room, leaving Natalia and Ryan in the room alone.

Going over to his bedside, taking the seat Alexx had taken earlier, she placed her hand on top of his and held it, as she stared at Ryan's sleeping face, she noticed that the bandage the medics had placed onto his bite wound was starting to come off, she reached up to place it back down, but instead, being curious as to what the wound looked like now, pulled the bandage away and saw some of the wound, it was one of the canine teeth, and it was so deep, she was surprised the doctors didn't put any stitches in it, it was also a redish/purplelish color and she wondered if they put anything on the wound besides cleaning up the blood and placing the bandage on it.

While Natalia was looking at the bite, she failed to see that she was being watched by Ryan, who for reasons unknown to him, was wide awake when just a second ago, he was drugged out on pain-killers and was so tired he couldn't keep his eyes open, he had sensed somone near him and opened his eyes to see that all of his friends was gone, he moved his eyes to the left and saw that the person he sensed was Natalia, and she was looking at his injured shoulder, a look of worry and concern and it hurt him to see her face like that, he wanted the smiling one he had come to love over the past 3 years while working together on the team with her.

" It's not so bad. " He said and saw her jump at the sound of his voice.

" I thought you were asleep. "

" Well they either have weak pain-killers, or I'm stronger then what you guys give me credit for. " He replied, his voice, she noted, was stronger then when she and the others were there earlier.

" Evidently, because just a second ago, your voice was very weak from those pain-killers. " She said to him, with a smile and reached out to place the bandage back down on his shoulder.

And Ryan was glad to see her smile again, but for some reason, he felt disapointed as well when he saw that she only touched his shoulder, he admitted that when he saw her reach out, he thought she was going to place her hand on his cheek, but then again, he thought, _' why would she do that? She'll never like a guy like me. '_

" You should get some sleep Ryan, you've had a pretty bad night. " Natalia said as she sat back down in her chair.

Ryan didn't answer, he was already asleep again, seeing this, Natalia leaned over again and placed a light kiss on his cheek before she sat back and went to sleep in the chair, unaware of the slight smile that Ryan had on his face when he was sure she was asleep.

**Here's ch. 2 Hope it ain't too short.**

**And thank you CSIAWSOME and FUTUREFEMALECSI for your reviews last ch. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

Last time,

_Ryan didn't answer, he was already asleep again, seeing this, Natalia leaned over again and placed a light kiss on his cheek before she leaned back and went to sleep in the chair, unaware of the slight smile Ryan had on his face when he was sure she was asleep._

--

The next morning,

Natalia awoke to the sound of someone eating, blinking away the sleep in her eyes, she looked over and saw that it was Ryan, eating his breakfast like he hadn't eat anything in two days.

" Hey, slow down there, Ryan. You'll choke. " She said in a teasing tone as she watched Ryan hurriedly eat his food.

Slowing down his eating, he took a drink of his milk and turned to Natalia, " Sorry. But I'm just really hungry today. I was hungry earlier and called the nurse to ask when breakfast was. She said it wouldn't be for another 3 hours. "

" 3 hours?! What time did you wake up? " She asked before Ryan could start wolfing down his food again, which was scramabled eggs, toast, two biscuits, and milk.

" Around 6:00, my stomach started hurting at 7:30. Which was the second time I got up. " He answered and started wolfing down his breakfast again, then the door opened up and in came Alexx.

" Hey Ryan. " She started, but like Natalia, was shocked to see the way Ryan was eating his food, until she spotted Natalia sitting by him.

" Hey Nat. When did you get here? " She asked as she took the other seat on the other side of Ryan's bed.

" I/she stayed the night. " both Ryan and Natalia answered, Ryan with a mouth full of food.

" Ryan, honey, you need to slow down or you'll choke. " Alexx said in a mothery tone to Ryan as he continued to stuff his face with a bit of everything on plate, stopping only to take a drink of his milk.

" I'm sorry Alexx, I'm just very hungry today. " Ryan said in-between chewing his food.

Then the door opened up again and the rest of the team came in, Calleigh with some flowers and a get well card in her hands, Eric also had some flowers, and so did Horatio, everyone about to say hi to Ryan, but like Alexx and Natalia had before, looked at the way Ryan was eating, of course by the time they got there, he was finished with his breakfast, but now he has his plate up to his face and is now licking at the crumbs thats left of his breakfast.

" This ain't nothin' you should've seen him when I got here. He was eating like there was no tomorrow. " Alexx said as she and everyone watched Ryan lick his plate clean of the crumbs of his breakfast.

" Feel any better Wolfe? " Eric asked his friend after getting over the shock at seeing how his friend was eating and walking over to the night stand and placing the flowers there.

Ryan took another drink of his milk before he answered his friend, " Yeah. But I'm still hungry. Did any of guys bring me a snack? "

" Nope, sorry, Ryan. But we could go get you something out of vending machine. " Calleigh offered as she sat her flowers next to Eric's flowers.

" No, that's alright. I think this'll hold me..I hope. " Ryan said with a smile.

" Glad to see that you haven't lost your sence of humor Mr. Wolfe. " Horatio said as he placed his flowers next to Calleigh's and Eric's.

" Speaking of which. Calleigh. " Ryan started as looked over at Calleigh and she looked back at him, " You said that I got bitten by a rare wolf. What did you mean by that? " he asked, remembering a little of last night.

" Well, the wolf that bit you was in the circus, I heard about it in the paper last week that it got out. They didn't have a picture of the wolf, but they did describe it as a big dog with red eyes. And that it was said to be extinct since the werewolf stories stopped. " Calleigh answered.

" Wait a second. Natalia told me that when she fired off a round to scare it off, it looked at her and she said that it's eyes were red, I thought it was because her flashlight was shining at it. " Eric said as he heard Calleigh's answer.

" So the red eyes were it's natural eye color? " Natalia asked as she remembered the wolf looking at her the night before.

" That's what the owner of the circus said in the paper and that it looked like a big black dog with very long teeth. " Calleigh answered.

" Oh I know it had long teeth. It bit me remember? " Ryan said as he moved the hospital gown off of his shoulder, when he did, Natalia noticed the red in the bandage.

" Ryan. " She started, her voice shakey, hearing the shakeyness in her voice, Ryan became worried and looked over at her.

" Yeah? " He replied, his eyes showing his worringness at her tone of voice.

" Your shoulder. " She said as she pointed to his shoulder.

Looking down, Ryan saw the red stain, " When did that happen? "

" Probably when you were wolfing down on your breakfast so fast. " Alexx chided as she got up and walked over to his left side and gently pulled back the bandage and everyone, including Horatio, gasped out loud as they saw what the bite wound looked like.

It was still the same redish/purplelish color from when Natalia saw it, but it was now bleeding again, badly.

" Why is it doing that? " Ryan asked a little panicked.

" I'm not sure suga. " Alexx replied in the same panicked tone as she went to get some paper towels and put them on his wound while Eric and Horatio left to get a nurse or a doctor to look at the wound, again.

" Didn't they put anything on it? " Calleigh asked in a concerned voice.

" I was wondering that myself. " Natalia replied as she helped Alexx with the bite wound until Eric and Horatio came back with the nurse or doctor.

" It's not hurting is it? " Calleigh asked.

" No, not really. " Ryan replied, his voice tight.

" Don't you go and play that tough guy act again. You don't have to act tough in front of us sweetie. " Alexx said as she keep pressure on the wound.

Calleigh came over and held Ryan's hand until the door opened and in came Eric, Horatio, a nurse, and a doctor.

When Alexx saw them, she moved away and let them take over, they removed the towels she had placed there and they too were shocked to see Ryan's wound like it was.

" It shouldn't be like this. It should've have healed up, if only just slighly. " The doctor said as she looked at the wound.

" Well don't just stand there. Fix it! " Ryan nearly shouted in pain.

" Mr. Wolfe, your shouting ain't going to help. " The doctor said as she sent the nurse out to get some anti-bodic and another bandage.

" Exactly how big was this dog? " The doctor asked.

" It wasn't a dog. It was a wolf. " Everyone said at the same time.

" A wolf? " The doctor asked.

" Yes. " Everyone answered again.

" Ok. How big was this wolf. Mr. Wolfe? " The doctor asked.

" I'm not really sure Ma'am. All I know was that the thing was coming towards my partner and I got in front of her before that wolf could attack her and it jumped on me, I fell down, held it away from my throat with my right hand, while trying to get my gun with my left. Natalia shot a round and it stopped long enough for me to get my gun, then the thing bit my shoulder and I shot it in the head, then the next thing I know, I'm here. "

" I see. Can you or Natalia remember else? " The doctor asked as the nurse came back in the room with the medicine and bandages and began dressing his wound.

" Well I remember hearing what sounded like a horse running. If that'll help guess just how big that wolf was. " Ryan said sarcasticly.

The doctor looked at Ryan in disbelief, " Are you saying that it was the wolf that was running like that? " She asked as she finished putting the clean bandage on Ryan's shoulder.

" No. I'm saying it was the imagnary unicorn that came out of nowhere. Of course that's what I'm saying! Didn't anyone collect the wolf's dead body! " Ryan said in the same tone, only with some anger behind it.

The doctor looked around the room before she said, " A wolf that sounds like a horse running, has got to be as big as a male lion and weigh the same as a pure a breed racing horse. I'm surprised it's weight didn't kill you. "

" Well it was standing when it bit him. That is until he shot it in the head. " Natalia said.

" And again. I'm surprised it's weight didn't kill you when it dropped dead. " The doctor said as she walked out of the room, leaving everyone in the room stunned slient.

" I..uh, agree with the doctor on this Mr. Wolfe. If what you said is true about that wolf, you are very luckly it's weight didn't kill you. " Horatio commented, breaking the slience of the room.

" Yeah well, I should be luckly it's **breathe** didn't kill me. " _' And I'm also glad that it didn't hurt 'tal either.' _Ryan said/thought as he looked from Natalia to his friends.

" On the other hand, Ryan's got a good suggestion. " Calleigh said.

Eric turned to look at her before he asked, " What would that be? "

She turns to look at him before looking around the room, " Collecting that wolf's ' dead body ' as he put it. "

" Well in that case honey, let's go get that body. " Alexx said as she started out the door, Calleigh, Eric, and Horatio following, Horatio stopped at the door before he went all the way out, and turned back to Ryan and Natalia.

" Ms. Boa vista? " He asked.

She looked over to her boss, " Yeah Horatio? "

" Aren't you coming? " He asked.

Natalia looked from her boss and friend to Ryan, not sure what to do until Ryan said gently to her, " Go on. I'll be alright. "

" Are you sure? " She asked.

" Yeah. Go on. " He insisted.

sigh, " Alright. " She relented as she stood up and bent over and gave him hug before she walked to the door, Horatio letting her go out before he did.

" We hope to see you back in the lab soon Mr. Wolfe. " He said to his friend.

" You can count on it H. " Ryan replied as he watch his boss and one of his best friends leave.

**here's another ch. for ya'll, hope ya'll like it:)**

**And as all always, thank you CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, and SOFTBALLCHICK15 for your reviews last ch./s :)**


	4. Chapter 4

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

Last time,

_" You can count on it H. " Ryan replied as he watch his boss and one of his best friends leave._

--

Back at the cemetary,

The team arrived at the cemetary around mid-day, looking for the wolf that had attacked their friend the previous night.

" It was somewhere around those bigger tombs over there. " Natalia pointed towards the above ground tombs in front of them as they continued in-between the rows of tombs, following the tracks left from the wolf, which the team noticed at the entrance of the cemetary, that made the team believe that the wolf was on the street before it came in and attacked Natalia and Ryan.

Calleigh, Eric, Alexx, and Horatio were looking at the foot prints caused by the wolf and were still amazed that Ryan was still able to walk and move after being jumped onto by the thing, the prints were at least 2-4 inches deep in the ground, medium sized holes in front of the paw prints showed how big it's claws were as they dug into the earth as it ran.

Natalia was trying her best not to look at the prints too long, she didn't want to have the image of that thing running at her like it did, with it's red eyes staring only at her, it's teeth bared and ready to tear into her, until Ryan was suddenly in her line of sight and...

_' Just stop right there Natalia. Don't go down that path again. Focus on just getting this over with and forgetting it ever happened! ' _She chided herself, _' __**But it'll be hard to forget if the person that wolf attacked is with you and you can see that whole scene all over again. **__'_ Her inner voice was telling her.

While Natalia was doing this, she failed to notice that her friends and team-mates had stopped walking and they were staring at was in front of them, the wolf that had attacked Ryan.

" Natalia! " Eric shouted to her when he noticed that she had walked right by the thing.

Turning around, Natalia saw that her friends had found the beast that hurt her friend and started back towards them and it, stopping on the other side of the wolf's dead body, she saw just how massive the wolf was and like the doctor had said, it was as big as a fully grown male lion, and if the doctor was right on it's weight, it was going to be hell to move it out of here.

Taking off his sunglasses, Horatio bent down to get a better look at the wolf and saw Ryan's blood around it's muzzle, wishing the thing was alive so he could shoot it himself, " Eric. "

" Yeah H. "

" Go back to the van and get a bag, we're taking this thing to the lab. Since Calleigh said it was rare, let's make sure it's bites not leithel. "

" You got it H. " Eric said as he turned around and began going back the way they had come.

" Alexx, what would caused this wolf to get so big? " Horatio asked as he stared down at the massive wolf.

" It could be a number of things Horatio. Growth hormones, over feeding, over worked. But judging by how lean it is, it deafenetly wasn't over feeding it raw meat, so I'm going for growth hormones. " Alexx said as she looked at the wolf's body from head to tail.

" I didn't think growth hormones worked on animals. " Calleigh said as she walked around the wolf, Natalia staying away from the wolf until she had to be near it.

" They do if you know which ones your wanting. They just came out with animal growth hormones to help keep the runts of a litter alive. " Alexx said as she looked at were Ryan had shot it, which was in the side of it's head, she was going towards it mouth when Horatio noticed it's tail move.

" Alexx, don't move. " He said as he slowly got his gun out.

" Horatio. " She said in a shakey voice, her hands starting to shake with fear.

Calleigh also got out her weapon as did Natalia when they saw the wolf begining to move.

Eric was coming back when he saw that his friends had their guns out, minus Alexx of course, and he dropped the body bag and got out his gun and slowly walked towards his friends and the wolf, were he saw that it was moving, shocked but keeping calm, he got behind Horatio and like everyone else, aimed his gun at the wolf.

" Alexx, on three you move away as fast you can understand? " Horatio said, keeping his gun on the wolf, who before their every eyes, was coming back to life.

" One. " Horatio put his finger on the trigger, Alexx bracing herself to move.

" Two. " Eric, Calleigh, and Natalia put their fingers on their triggers, the wolf getting up and stared right at Natalia again, teeth bared, claws digging into the ground, getting ready to jump.

" THREE! " Horatio shouted and shot the first shot as Alexx jumped out of the way and everyone started shooting at the wolf, until it went down a second time.

At the hospital, before this all started,

2 hours after Horatio and Natalia left his room, Ryan sat in his bed, listening to the televison as he, once again, was wolfing down his lunch, which was a steak, and for some reason he asked it to be cooked medium rare; which was unlike him since he alaways ate his meat fully cooked, mashed potatoes, peas, jello for desert, and milk to drink, the door opened up and the same female doctor from earlier came in.

" Hello again Mr. Wolfe " She said, ignoring the way her patient was eating his lunch and walking over to his left side, " I came to check on your bite wound and see if it's any better. Would you mind sitting back so I can look at it? " She asked kindly.

Ryan stopped stuffing his face long enough to answer, " Yeah sure. " and leaned back so she could look at his shoulder, as she did so, Ryan reconized her from that morning and felt gulity for yelling at her, " I'm..uh sorry about this morning. I wasn't mad at you or anything. I just got scared when my friend said that my wound was bleeding again. And I'm also sorry for being sacastic. " He apologized to her.

" That's alright Mr. Wolfe. I get used to patients yelling at me like that. However, this is the first time a patient has actually apologized for being...rude. " She said as she pulled down Ryan's gown to take off the bandage, taking it off was what caused her to pause in her talk and Ryan caught the break in her sentence as she pulled the bandage away.

" What's the matter? It's not bleeding again is it? " He asked, his voice a little shakey.

" It's gone. " She said in a very low voice that if anyone else was in the room wouldn't have heard it, but Ryan could hear it as though she had said it out loud.

Looking confused, he turned to look at his shoulder and saw that the bite wound was indeed gone. " How is that even possible? This morning it was gushing blood and was red and purple. " The doctor asked more to herself then to Ryan.

" I guess the medicine you used works fast. " Ryan said trying get over the shock at seeing the wound gone as well.

" I guess so. I mean you can't even tell you were bitten. " She said as she ran her fingers over the area were the wolf had bitten her patient.

" Does this mean I get to leave early? " Ryan asked with a half smile on his face.

" Yes. " She answered, still shock.

" Can I finish my lunch first? I'd hate to have it go to waste. " Ryan asked as he looked at his lunch, a hungry look in his green/hazel eyes.

Getting over the shock, and hearing what he asked, smiling, the doctor answered, " Of course you can. It'll take awhile to get your release papers together, I'll have a nurse bring in your clothes, we had them cleaned of your blood, so you can wear them. " and with that the doctor walked out of the room to get the papers needed for Ryan to get out of the hospital.

And when she was gone, Ryan went back to wolfing down his lunch, much like he did when he had his breakfast.

Back with the team,

Keeping their guns on the wolf, Horatio asked, " Alexx. You okay? "

Getting up from were she jumped to, she answered, " Yeah. I'm fine Horatio. " walking over to the wolf again, she asked, " I thought Ryan killed it. Why the hell did it get up and start moving like it never got shot? "

" I'm not sure Alexx. That's why we need to get it back at the lab. Eric. " Horatio replied as he looked over at Eric, who nodded and went to get the body bag he dropped.

Calleigh holstered her gun and was about to go over to the wolf again, when she noticed that Natalia still held her gun at the wolf, her eyes wide with fear, walking over to her friend, Calleigh placed her hand on top of the gun and lowered it and her friend's hands down,

" Natalia. Are you alright? " She asked, Horatio, Eric, and Alexx looked over to see what was wrong with their friend.

" It looked at me again. It. looked..." Natalia said, her voice tight and shakey with fear, " That's the second time it did that. " she continued, her hands and body shaking.

" Maybe it had a thing for you? " Eric said, trying to cheer her up, which only resulted in him getting hit in the back of head, by Alexx as she walked by him to her friends.

" Eric. Lets get this thing on the body bag, while the ladies talk. " Horatio said as he took one end of the bag and with Eric's help, spread it out near the wolf's body.

With the girls,

" Natalia. What did you mean by that's the second time it did that? " Alexx asked in her mothery tone as she placed her arm around Natalia's shoulders to comfort her, as she started to cry.

" Last night when I fired that round to scare it off of Ryan, it looked right at me like it was going to jump off of Ryan and go after me. And just now when it got up again, it looked right me, it ignored everyone but me, it had that same look when it did, and if Horatio hadn't had said three when he did, it would've attacked me like it had Ryan. " Natalia said as she continued to cry.

While she explained what happened, Calleigh started to think then she asked her friend, " Nat. Are you on your cycle right now? "

Natalia looked over at her friend with tear stained eyes, " Yeah, I started 2 days ago. Why? "

" I think I know why the wolf was looking at you instead of everyone else. It smelt the blood, in it's mind, you were an injured animal. That's probably what brought it back to life, it was your scent and blood. It reconized you. "

" Well you can rest easy now sweetie, as many bullets as you and the rest of team put in it, that wolf will stay down, and it better. Cause then it'll have me to deal with. " Alexx said as she looked over at the men, who were trying to get the wolf onto the body bag.

" Looks like our knights in shining armor are having some trouble. Let's go help them before they end up in the hospital with a pulled muscle. " She said again as they stood up and Natalia wiped her eyes and walked over to Horatio and Eric, who was on their knees trying to roll the wolf's body onto the body bag.

" Need some help boys? " Calleigh asked with a smile.

" Nope. We got. " Eric answered as he continued to push against the massive wolf's dead weight, Horatio had turned around and tried using his back to push the wolf.

After 10 mintues of this, they finally gave up and turned to the girls, " We might need a little help. " Eric said, panting, Horatio nodding his head in agreement.

" You heard him girls. " Alexx said as she, Calleigh, and Natalia came over and took different positions, Alexx at the head, Calleigh at the shoulders; beside Eric, Natalia and Horatio took the back end with Natalia at the mid back and Horatio near the tail bone,

" Ok, on three. " Horatio said.

Everyone placed their hands on the wolf,

" One. " Horatio said, his team pushing into the dead wolf's body,

" Two. " placing more pressure.

" Three! " And they gave it all they had and rolled the wolf over and onto the bag.

" There..that...wasn't...so..bad...was..it. " Calleigh said, out of breathe.

" That was the..easy...part...now we have ta..put it..in the...van. " Horatio said, breatheing just as hard as everyone else.

" Maybe we should...call in Stetler and...Frank to...help out. " Eric said with a smile on his face.

" Honey, as much as this thing weighs, it'll take more then a stuck up IAB and a detective to lift into that van. " Alexx said with humor in voice, causeing everyone to laugh.

" Hey H. "

" Yeah Eric? "

" How about we get Kyle, Ray, Yelina, and Ray jr. to help? "

Horatio raised an eyebrow and looked at his friend and former brother-in-law, " Would that be enough people to help? " He asked with a grin.

" It should be. And besides, I want to see that boy of yours Horatio. " Alexx said as she looked at her boss and friend.

" Alright, I'll call the family to help. Should I call my mother too? " Horatio asked/said with humor in his voice.

" Why not. I'd like to meet her. " Calleigh said with a smile.

Back at the hospital,

Ryan had finished his lunch and was now getting dressed in the bathroom, putting his shirt on, he came out with his tennis shoes and socks and sat down in the chair Natalia sat in and put his socks on and was finishing putting his shoes on when the doctor came in with the release papers.

" Alright Mr. Wolfe just sign these and your free to go. " She said as she handed Ryan a clip board with several papers and a pen.

Taking the board with his right and the pen with his left, he signed his name as quickly as he could, eagered to get out and wanting to see Natalia again and back to work as well.

" There you go. " He said and handed the papers back and walked out of the door and out of the hospital, getting a cab and on his way to the lab.

At the lab,

After Horatio called in his family, Frank, and Stetler to help with the dead wolf's body and getting it into the van, and after much complaining, on Stetler's part, they got it in the morgue, everyone leaving except for Horatio, Eric, Natalia, Calleigh, Kyle, and Alexx, since the morgue was her work area after all.

" So this is what attacked one of your friends, dad? " Kyle asked his father as he looked at the big wolf.

" Yes it is. " Horatio answered his son as he and everyone watched Alexx get ready to cut into the wolf.

" Now before I can do anything, Horatio. " Alexx started.

" Yes ma'am? "

" Aren't you going to intruduce that handsome boy over there? " She teased.

Smiling, Horatio said, " Alexx, this is my son Kyle, Kyle, this is our M.E. and second mother, Alexx Woods. " Horatio introduced.

" Nice to meet you sweetie. You look just like your father. " Alexx said as she shook Kyle's hand.

" N-Nice to meet you too, m-ma'am. " Kyle said nervously.

Horatio was about to introduce the rest of his friends to Kyle before the morgue doors opened up and everyone turned towards them and were shocked, minus Kyle because he doesn't know his dad's friends, except for Eric, since he was the one who interviewed him before he was arrested.

" Hey guys. " Ryan said as he looked at his friends and the teenager in the room.

Here's ch.4 hope ya'll like it:)

and as always, thank you **CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, and SOFTBALLCHICK15 **for your reviews last ch./s :)


	5. Chapter 5

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

Last time,

_" Hey guys. " Ryan said as he looked at his friends and the teenager in the room._

--

Everyone looked at him with wide-eyes, not believeing what their seeing.

" Uh. Guys? What's with the wide-eyes? " Ryan asked as he stood in front of his friends and the teenager in the room, then, at the same time,

" What are you doing here?! " They ask, faces still with wide-eyes.

Crossing his arms, Ryan answered, " The hospital let me out early. "

" Why? " They asked again.

Instead of answering his friends, Ryan takes off his jacket, sets it on an empty autopsy table, lifts his right arm up and over to his left and pulls his shirt to the side, showing his friends the reason why he got out early.

Everyone had an even more shocked expression on his/her faces as they saw that the bite wound he received last night and the very same bite wound, that earlier that morning was gushing blood, was completely gone.

Natalia was shocked the most, since she was there when it happened and knew how bad the injury looked, she just couldn't believe that it had helded completely since she last saw him, which was only 2 and a half hours ago.

Walking over, Alexx placed her gloved hand over to were the bite was, " How is this even possible? As deep as that wound was, it should have at least taken you two or three weeks to heal. "

" Yeah well, the doctor asked the same thing, and I said it must've been the medicine she used. She agreed with me and said that I could leave. " Ryan replied, as Alexx removed her hand and walked back over to were the dead wolf was, Ryan following.

Getting over the shock of seeing their friend out so early, everyone gathered around the dead wolf, waiting to see what Alexx could tell them about it.

While Alexx was cutting into the wolf, Horatio introduced his son to all of friends, starting with Eric and ending with Ryan.

Being the curious teenager that he is, Kyle couldn't help but ask Ryan, " So, what was it like getting bit by this thing? "

Everyone turned from Alexx to the two, waiting to hear Ryan's answer, which everyone secretly wanted to know,

Keeping his arms crossed, his head bent down a little, Ryan answered, " Well, all I can say is, that it hurt like hell and was very painful. "

" Oh. " Kyle said, then, " Where did you shoot it? " He asked again, seeing the number of bullet holes in the wolf.

" In the head. Which bring's me to ask, why are there 20 bullet holes in the front, back, and between the eyes? " Ryan answered/asked as he counted the bullet holes with his eyes, _' Wait a minute. ' _He thought as he looked over the wolf's body again, his vision as clear as it was before he got shot with that nail two years ago, only more clearer and sharper then ever.

Hearing him ask this, Calleigh counted the bullet holes herself, being the ballestics expert, she only counted 18 bullet holes, " Ryan. I only see 18 bullet holes. Where do you see 20? " She asked him, going over the wolf again to make sure she didn't miss any.

" I don't see how you can miss them. One bullet went up it's nose and the other went into it's eye. " Ryan said as he pointed out where the two bullets hit.

" I don't see it. " Calleigh replied as she looked at both the eye and nose.

Going over to were Calleigh was, which was in front of the wolf, Ryan got a magnifying glass, handed it to Calleigh and pointed to the the smallest bit of evidence that a bullet had, indeed, went into the nasel cavity of the wolf.

Looking through the glass in shock, Calleigh asked, " Where did you say the other bullet hit? "

Moving his finger from the wolf's nose, Ryan pointed to were the slit of the eye meets the nose, and pointed at the inside of the nose, where there was another hole from were a bullet hit.

" Right there. " He said as Calleigh turned the head up to were she could see it, and was again, in shock at seeing the hole, turning to Ryan, she asked, " How did you see that? "

" I saw the torn flesh of it's nose and some fur missing across the bridge of it's nose. " Ryan answered.

" Oh. " Calleigh replied, still in shock at missing two bullet holes.

Everybody was quiet again as they waited to see what Alexx could tell them about the wolf.

After what seemed like hours, but was only 30 minutes, Alexx finally put down her tools and looked at her friends and second family, " Well like I said earlier, before this thing came back to life and tried to kill us, it diffenetly wasn't over feeding, this thing eats as a normal wolf would. It's also as healthly as an ox, but, you guys aren't going to like what else I found. " She said as reached into the wolf's body and pulled out half of a human arm.

" Oh man. " Kyle said as he suddenly turned green and held his stomach.

" I wish I hadn't seen that. " Ryan said as he looked away.

" Honey, be glad this ain't your arm I'm pulling out of here. " Alexx said as she calmly placed the arm on another autopsy table.

" What else besides the arm Alexx? " Horatio asked calmly, having being used to this kind of thing.

" Well, I sent some of it's blood up to the lab and it's saliva to trace to have it analized, but seeing as Ryan is still standing and not sprouting out any new limbs, he should be fine. "

" Ok. But, none the less, better safe then sorry. Am I right? " Horatio asked with a slight smile to Alexx, but it disappeared when he looked over at the arm on the other table.

" Alright everyone, you know what to do, let's find the other end to that arm. Natalia, you run the DNA on the blood Alexx sent, "

" You got it Horatio. " Natalia said as she walked out the door.

" Eric. You and Calleigh go out and find the rest of the body. "

" Right on it H. " Eric said as he and Calleigh left.

" Mr. Wolfe, help Natalia. "

" Yes sir. " Ryan replied as he left, picking up his jacket as he did.

" Kyle. "

" Yeah dad? "

" You stay here and help Alexx. "

" O-ok. " Kyle said nervously.

" What about you Horatio? " Alexx asked.

" I'm..going to run the trace on the saliva. " Horatio said as he began to walk out of the morgue, until Alexx started to clear her throat.

Turning around, " And thank you Alexx. "

" Your welcome suga. " Alexx replied with a smile.

When Horatio left, Alexx turned back to the wolf's body, looked over at Kyle, who was scared stiff.

" It's not going to jump up and attack you sweetie. " She said comfortly.

Kylr nodded his head, but still wouldn't stop looking over at the arm, Alexx pulled out, but stopped when he saw Alexx trying to pull back some of the flesh from the cut she made.

" N-Need any h-help? " He asked.

" Yeah, put on some gloves and dig in. Litterly. " She said with humor in her voice, Kyle smiled as well and helped Alexx with wolf's body.

Up in the lab, DNA lab,

Natalia had just entered her lab when she heard someone walking up behind her.

" Hey Natalia. " Ryan said as he came up to her.

" Hey yourself. " She said as she turned towards him, her eyes going straight to his left shoulder, but quickly looked away.

Ryan was starting to like his new eye sight because he knew he would've missed her quick glance if his eye was like it used to be, and tried to comfort her by putting his arm around her shoulders and held her to him.

" You don't have to be worried about me. I'm fine now. Honestly. " He said in a gentle voice as he placed his other arm around her and hugged her to him, glad she hadn't pushed him away and slapped across the face.

As he held her, he breathed in the smell of her hair, which smelled like rasberries and another scent caught his attention, he didn't know what it was, but he really liked it. Then another smell caught his attention and he didn't like it, it smelled like the cheap cologne that a certain IAB uses and it was close too,

_' In fact. If I didn't know any better, it smells like he's right behind us. ' _Ryan thought as he smelled the air again and caught Natalia's scent again and the other scent and as if he was waiting for his Que, someone cleared their throat behind him and Natalia.

Turning, he saw that he was right, cause there stood the stuck up himself, with hands on his hips, head bent down slightly and looking disprovingly at them, was Rick Stetler.

And Ryan did something he had never done before,

He growled and stared Stetler down, his green/hazel eyes flashing yellow.

**here's ch. 5 hope ya'll like it:)**

**And as always, a huge thank you to my MOMMA, CSIAWSOME, FURTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, and DAXY for your reviews last ch./s :)**


	6. Chapter 6

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_" You don't have to be worried about me. I'm fine now. Honestly. " He said in a gentle voice as he placed his other arm around her and hugged her to him, glad she hadn't pushed him away and slapped him across the face._

_As he held her, he breathed in the smell of her hair, which smelled like rasberries, as he did, another scent caught his attention, he didn't know what it was, but he really liked it. Then another smell caught his attention and he didn't like it, it smell like cheap cologne that a certain IAB uses and it was close too, _

_' In fact. If I didn't know better, it smells like he's right behind us. ' Ryan thought as he smelled the air again and caught Natalia's scent and the other scent and as if he was waiting for his Que, someone cleared their throat behind him and Natalia._

_Turning, he saw that he was right, cause there stood the stuck up himself, with hands on his hips, head bent down slightly and looking disprovingly at them, Rick Stetler. _

_And Ryan did something he never done before,_

_He growled and stared Stetler down, his green/hazel eyes flashing yellow_.

--

The flashing of Ryan's eyes went unoticed by Stetler as he stared at the two CSI's in front of him, " I see that you are out of the hospital Mr. Wolfe. I thought you would've been in there longer then just a night and part of a day. " He said smartly to Ryan as he moved his head up and stared down at the two.

" Yeah. I wonder why you thought that. " Ryan replied in the same tone as he keep staring straight into Stetler's eyes, voice tight as he stood in front of Natalia, his eyes stopped flashing when he heard someone approaching.

" Is there a problem here Rick? "

Hearing Horatio's voice from behind them, Ryan noticed that Stetler lost his all high and mighty act and his shoulders, which were up when he was talking to him, were now down as he turned to face his nemisis.

" Just having a little chat Horatio. " Stetler said in his usual tone when he always talked to him.

Horatio ignored him and turned to Ryan and Natalia.

Ryan looked back and a silent agreement went by between them and he turned around and placed his arm around Natalia's shoulders again and they went into the DNA lab, were Alexx sent the DNA from the wolf to be runned.

While running the DNA, Ryan looked over to were Horatio and Stetler were still having a ' chat ' " Looks like their still talking. " Natalia said as she too looked out at the two men.

" More like quietly arguing. And it's giving me a head ache. " Ryan replied as looked back at the computer screen, waiting to see what was taking so long to get the results.

Hearing this, Natalia asked, " Why does it give you a head ache? You can't hear what's going on. " as she stared out of the clear glass of the lab, seeing Horatio's lips move, but nothing coming out.

" Yes I can. " Ryan argued lightly as he looked over at his friend and Stetler argue, hearing what was coming out, like,

" Rick, stay away from my team. "

And

" I'm just wondering why Wolfe is out of the hospital so early. Did you not see the wound he had? "

And ( my most favorite )

" Rick. You come in here again and question anyone in this lab about him, **you **will be the one in the hospital. Now get out. "

Back with Natalia and Ryan,

" Ohh good one H. " Ryan said with an impressed voice as he heard what Horatio said as he watched Stetler leave towards the elevator.

" What? What did he say? " Natalia asked, curious as to what their boss and friend said to Stetler, since she can't hear them.

" H. said that if he caught Stetler around here again and questioned anyone about me, Stetler would be the one in the hospital. " Ryan answered her as the computer finally beeped and showed up the results of the DNA of the wolf's blood.

Looking at the screen, " Well, Alexx was right about the growth hormones, this wolf was loaded with them. But other then the growth hormones, it was a very healthy wolf. " Natalia said as she looked at the DNA.

" Growth hormones? " Ryan asked.

" Yeah. When we got there Horatio asked Alexx what could've made the wolf get as big as it was, well she ruled out over feeding, since it was lean. But then Horatio told her not to move and got out his gun, then me and Calleigh got out our guns, then Eric, Horatio counted to three as the wolf came back to life and as he said three, we all started shooting, when Alexx was clear. "

" It came back to life. After I shot it in the head. " Ryan said in disbelief, as he looked at Natalia with wide-eyes, his arms crossed, with one hand under his chin.

" Yeah. " Natalia said in, what she hoped wasn't a shakey voice.

But unfornately, Ryan heard the shakeyness in her voice and became concerned, " There's something your not telling me, 'Tal. What else happened. That wolf didn't hurt you did it? " He asked, the concern clearly in his voice as he looked at her with worried eyes.

" No. Nothing happened, other then us shooting it. " She answered, not looking at him, rubbing her arms as she turned completely away from him and faced the wall.

" Your lying. " _' I can smell it. And sense it. ' _" Tell me what happened. Let me help. " He said/thought as he went over to her and placed his arms around her again and held her to him again.

sighing in defeat, she answered, " Remember last night, when I fired off that round to scare off the wolf. "

" Yeah, it stopped trying to ripe my throat out long enough for me to get my gun. "

" Well, when it stopped, it looked right at me, with it's blood red eyes and it's teeth bared, it looked like it was ready to jump onto me and ripe out my throat. Then today when it came back to life, it did it again. If Horatio hadn't had said three when he did, I'm very sure it would've jumped onto me then. " She finished telling him, her voice getting weaker as the tears started to run down her face again.

Ryan held her tighter to him with his left arm around her and gently wiped away her tears with his right hand, " Shh. Everything's alright 'Tal. Nothing's going to hurt you. I won't let it. " He told her in his calming gentle voice.

" I know. But the way that wolf was staring at me... "

" Shh. It's alright. "

They stayed that way for a long time, Ryan just holding her to him while she rested her head onto his chest as she held onto him, her tears long gone.

A few more mintues went by, before Natalia lifted her head from Ryan's chest and moved away from him, but not far enough for him, as he placed his hands on he side of her arms, as he stared into her dark brown eyes with his green/hazel ones.

" Are you okay now? " He asked.

" Yeah. I'm fine now, I'm also glad that your okay and that the wolf didn't do anything more to you. " She said with a smile, which in turn caused Ryan to smile along with her.

" Well I wouldn't say that, I mean since that wolf bit me, my eye-sight got better, I've never seen this clearly before and my sense of smell seems to have improved, along with my hearing, and like my eye-sight, I've never heard this clearly before either. " Ryan replied as he, rather reluctently moved his arms back to his sides.

" I know about the eye-sight getting better and the hearing since you heard what Horatio and Stetler were talking about, but what do you mean about your sense of smell? " She asked him, her turned slightly to the side.

" Well, when I was hugging you earlier outside, I could smell your rasberry shampoo and I'm guessing, what smelled like to me, was your lavender and honey suckle perfume, which smells really good. Then I smell Stetler's cheap cologne behind us, and I hear Horatio walking up behind him, which I think is weird myself because I usually **don't** hear him walking up behind any one. " Ryan said.

As Natalia heard this, she was surprised at what he was telling her, it also amazed her at what he said about the shampoo she uses, but the lavender and honey suckle perfume was a new one on her,

" I'm glad you like my shampoo, but, Ryan, I don't use perfume. I never have. " She said, her voice clearly showed she was confused and her confustion went to Ryan as he took in another wift of air and once again caught her shampoo, the hot smell of wires, which he guessed was from the computer cords, paper, the lab coat she and himself wore, his cologne, his shampoo and body wash, and finally he caught the lavender and honey suckle scent.

Once he caught the scent he wanted, he leaned forward slightly, he lifted up Natalia's right hand and smelled again, noticing that there was a slight tremble in her hand when his breathe grazed her hand as he did so. He was quiet for a moment longer until he figured out why the scent was coming from her hand, **it** was her scent.

" Uh, 'Tal. don't take this the wrong why, but the lavender and honey suckle that I smell, is coming from your skin, you use lotion right? "

" No. just soap and water, but nothing with lavender and honey suckle together. "

**Here's the new ch.6 Hope ya'll like it:)**

**Thank for the reviews last ch./s everyone:)**


	7. Chapter 7

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_Once he caught the scent he wanted, he leaned forward slightly, he lifted up Natalia's right hand and smelled again, noticing that there was a slight tremble in her hand when his breathe grazed her hand as he did so. He was quiet for a moment longer until he figured out why the scent was coming from her hand, __**it**__ was her scent._

_" Uh, 'Tal. don't take this the wrong why, but the lavender and honey suckle that I smell, is coming from your skin, you use lotion right? " _

_" No. just soap and water, but nothing with lavender and honey suckle together. "_

--

Ryan stood in his place for a moment, confused as to why he could smell the lavender and honey suckle coming from Natalia's lovely caramel skin that was as smoothe as silk and just begged to be touched again...

_' Wait a minute! where did __**that**__ come from?! ' _Ryan thought as he mentally shook his head of the thoughts that seemed to appear so suddenly in his mind.

Before either of them could say another word, Eric came through the door, " Hey guys, sorry to bug you, but while you two were out last night, did either of you find that piece of paper? " He asked them as he stood in front of them.

" No. " Natalia answered.

" Well, I hate to say this, but, looks like you guys are going to have to go back and find it..again. " Eric said, with humor in his voice.

" Oh, well at least this time, I won't have a big ass wolf on me. " Ryan replied with a sarcasam and humor as he turned and walked out of the room.

" Is he alright? " Eric asked.

" As far as I know, yeah. Probably just upset about the evidence. " Natalia answered as she took off her lab coat and followed Ryan, who was already at the elevator.

" Hey. What happened back there? " She asked him as the doors opened up and they walked through.

" Nothing. Just tired and hungry. " He answered a little roughly and then his stomach growled, loud enough that they both heard it, " See. " He said as he turned to her with a lopsided smile, hoping it would lighten the mood that had settled between them, which went from comfortable to uncomfortable and awkward.

She smiled in return and giggled slightly as the doors opened up again and they stepped out into the main lobby and out to the hummers, getting into one, with her behind the wheel, they took off, back to the place where they were attacked by the wolf.

On the way there, Ryan asked, " Hey 'Tal? "

" Yeah. "

" Do you mind if we take a small detour? I need to change my clothes. "

" No. I don't mind. "

" Great. "

Natalia drove were Ryan directed her to go and before long they were at Ryan's home, which surprisingly to her, was out in the backwoods of Florida, and looked a lot like the Louisana swamp lands.

His home was two-stories, with a willow tree on each end of it, a moss covered tree behind it and another one off to the side, an old barn on the far end of an opened field, a horse was in the middle of the field. The home it self looked to be old, but looks can be decieving; it was nothing special, the color was off white with what looked to be black or blue curtains with dark red shutters surrounding the square windows.

Pulling up to the house, Ryan got out and shut the door, turned around and put his arms on the inside the door window, " You wanna come in? I'm gonna fix something for the road before we get going again. " He asked.

She thought about it for a second, looking at the house and back at Ryan, before answering, " Yeah sure. " She answered, though her voice didn't give it away, her scent told Ryan different and breathed in and out, but he didn't know if it was a guess or instinct, but he could tell that she was scared, her heart was beating faster then when they were driving towards his home, which he inherited from a late family member, her breathing had also increased and her eyes were shifting and jumpy.

" There's nothing to be scared of 'Tal. I lived here since my grandfather left it to me and there's nothing dangerous here, not even a poisonous snake. Unless you count the bats I've seen flying around. " He said with his gentle and smoothing voice, hoping that would calm her nerves, he couldn't blame her, when he had that nail in his eye and Eric gave him a lift home, he knew the address but not the house, he asked him to just drop him off at his mail box, of course Eric argued that the way up to his house was a long walk and didn't want his friend to trip and break something, at the time, it was already sunset, so he let him drive him up to his house, it was already dark out when they got there, Eric had his head-lights on and shining on his front door and even then, Ryan didn't need his other eye to help him see that his friend, who was 6ft. 3in. tall, muscled up, didn't look or act like he could be scared of anything, was scared and slightly shakened up by were his friend lived.

Ryan was scared too when he first came here, but he wasn't so scared of the place after awhile, comming in from work made him forget about how scary it was and he got used to it.

Natalia smiled slightly and got out and walked with Ryan to his front door, getting his keys out, she heard something inside the house thunder down what might've been the stairs and she had flashback from last night when the wolf ran at them and got frightened until Ryan spoke out,

" Watch out for Rojo, he likes to jump on me when I get home from work. "

" Whose Rojo? " She asked as she saw him unlock his door and a big dog came out and stood up on it's hind legs and greeted his master with it's tail wagging and it licking his face.

" Down Rojo. Come on now, get down. I'll feed you when I get in. " Ryan said laughingly and rubbing the big dog's head.

Getting down from his master, Rojo turned and looked over at the stranger that was with his master, wagging his tail again, he walked over to her and did what he did to his master, stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on her shoulders and licking her face.

" Rojo! Down! " Ryan said in a commanding tone, which Rojo obeyed and got back down on all fours and walking back into the house.

" He sure does listen well. And he's a sweet dog. What breed is he? " Natalia asked as she followed her friend into his house, him closing the door behind her.

" Uh, he's sort of a mutt. He's part German shepard and Great Dane. I've had him since I was in the K-9 unit and on patrol. " Ryan said as he went into, what she assumed was the kitchen, calling out, " Make yourself at home! I'll be awhile. "

" Ok! " She hollered back as she turned and saw the living-room and walked into it and sat down on the puffy leather couch.

**Here's ch. 7 Hope ya'll like it :)**

**And thank you Nicktonyk for your review last ch. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_" There's nothing to be scared of 'Tal. I lived here since my grandfather left it to me and there's nothing dangerous here, not even a poisonous snake. Unless you count the bats I've seen flying around. " He said with his gentle and smoothing voice, hoping that would calm her nerves, he couldn't blame her, when he had that nail in his eye and Eric gave him a lift home, he knew the address but not the house, he asked him to just drop him off at his mail box, of course Eric argued that the way up to his house was a long walk and didn't want his friend to trip and break something, at the time, it was already sunset, so he let him drive him up to his house, it was already dark out when they got there, Eric had his head-lights on and shining on his front door and even then, Ryan didn't need his other eye to help him see that his friend, who was 6ft. 3in. tall, muscled up, didn't look or act like he could be scared of anything, was scared and slightly shakened up by were his friend lived. _

_Ryan was scared too when he first came here, but he wasn't so scared of the place after awhile, comming in from work made him forget about how scary it was and he got used to it._

_Natalia smiled slightly and got out and walked with Ryan to his front door, getting his keys out, she heard something inside the house thunder down what might've been the stairs and she had flashback from last night when the wolf ran at them and got frightened until Ryan spoke out,_

_" Watch out for Rojo, he likes to jump on me when I get home from work. " _

_" Whose Rojo? " She asked as she saw him unlock his door and a big dog came out and stood up on it's hind legs and greeted his master with it's tail wagging and it licking his face._

_" Down Rojo. Come on now, get down. I'll feed you when I get in. " Ryan said laughingly and rubbing the big dog's head._

_Getting down from his master, Rojo turned and looked over at the stranger that was with his master, wagging his tail again, he walked over to her and did what he did to his master, stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on her shoulders and licking her face._

_" Rojo! Down! " Ryan said in a commanding tone, which Rojo obeyed and got back down on all fours and walking back into the house._

_" He sure does listen well. And he's a sweet dog. What breed is he? " Natalia asked as she followed her friend into his house, him closing the door behind her._

_" Uh, he's sort of a mutt. He's part German shepard and Great Dane. I've had him since I was in the K-9 unit and on patrol. " Ryan said as he went into, what she assumed was the kitchen, calling out, " Make yourself at home! I'll be awhile. " _

_" Ok! " She hollered back as she turned and saw the living-room and walked into it and sat down on the puffy leather couch._

--

Up stairs,

_' Ok, shower first, then get some clean clothes on. Go down stairs, fix something to eat. Sounds like a good plan to me. ' _Ryan thought to himself as he entered his room, going over to his dresser, he got out his boxers, jeans, a black tank top and a white button up shirt out and layed them in order on his bed, neatly folded with a pair of socks on top. He then walked over to two doors, one that slide and one that opened, he went to the one that opened and into his bathroom, turned on the water, took his shoes off and stripped down and got into the shower.

Down stairs,

Hearing the water running up stairs, Natalia decided to look around the room, she noticed that, much like Ryan's work area, everyrhing in the room was organized and had it's place and set in a certain way, the pictures on the walls were even, not one of them was crooked or uneven, some of the pictures; she noticed; were in groups, others were by themselves. One picture was of Ryan with a much smaller Rojo, with Ryan in his patrol uniform, his hair was a little longer too, it hung down just above his eye-brow, which made her giggle at the sight.

_' he looks so different in that uniform of his. ' _She thought as she kept looking at the photos, hearing the water up stairs stop running.

Back up stairs,

Ryan had just finished with his shower, getting out, he wrapped a towel around his waist, went to his sink and brushed his teeth, as he did so, he noticed that his beard was starting to show a little. He finished brushing his teeth and began to shave his face, as he did that, he felt his finger tips, in both hands, was itching and tingling a bit, shrugging it off as just getting out of the shower, he finished shaving his face, using a wash clothe, he wrapped his face clean of the little bits of shaving cream left on his face. He was almost done when he felt a prick on his face, near the right side of his lip,

_' What the hell? ' _he thought as he move the clothe away from his face, he saw in the mirror that there was a thin and slightly deep cut near his lip, looking at the wash clothe in his left hand, using his new eyesight, he noticed that there was a tiny black dot poking out, it was 2-3 inches from where his index finger is, pulling the rag off his right hand, he was shocked and frightened by what he saw on both of his hands that he screamed out, unknowingly alarming Natalia down stairs.

For what Ryan saw on his hands, was not his usual short and dull finger nails, instead, they were a shiny black with sharp points at the ends and they were slightly curved, he was about to feel them from the side with one of his hands when he heard knocking at his door.

Back down stairs, Natalia heard his scream and ran up the stairs to see what was wrong, getting at the top of the stairs, she realized that she didn't know which door he went through, until she saw that one door was ajar on her right and walked down the short hallway towards it, she walked through it and saw a light on underneath a door across the room, she went over to it and knocked a few times.

" Ryan. " She called out when she didn't hear anything the first few seconds.

Inside the door, Ryan was panicking,

_' Oh crap! what do I do?! ' _Ryan thought franticly as he searched for something to hide his hands from her view, finding nothing, he decided to open the door, but only show his face, forgetting about the cut as he did so.

Opening the door, he answered with a slightly shakey tone, " Yeah. " He said, his eyes still dialated from fear and a small smile on his face, as he leaned his head out, keeping his hands out of view.

Natalia was about to ask if he was alright, but stopped when she saw his lip, " Oh my God Ryan, what happened to your face?! " She asked in worry as she pushed through the door and into his bathroom before he could even stop her.

_' Oh damn, this ain't good, now she'll see my hands and run away in fear. ' _Ryan thought, forgetting about the fact that he has only a towel wrapped around him.

Turning around, he saw that she was looking around his bathroom, probably the first aid kit, which it was, " It's under the sink if your looking for the first aid kit. " He said, putting his hands quickly behind him.

Looking relieved at the comment, Natalia went the short distance to the sink, opening the old looking doors and found the small white metal box with a peeling red + on the lid. Placing it on the the sink top, she opened it and found peroxcide and bandages with cotton balls, she picked up a cotton ball and opened the peroxcide and placed the cotton ball on top and turned the bottle upside down a few times and closed the lid back on the bottle and gently dabbed the cotton ball to the cut on Ryan's face, the wound bubbling white as soon as the cotton ball left his face.

" How did this happen? " She asked quietly and gently as she placed the cotton ball back on his face.

Thinking of a quick lie, he told her, " Cut myself shaving. " he watched as she threw the cotton ball away and then got out one of the big bandages, opened it and placed it on his cut.

" With a knife? That's a pretty big cut. " She replied, not believing that a small razor blade could cause the slightly big gash on his face.

" I have a big razor? " He said with humor in his voice and a grin on his face.

She smiled a little and let it go, though she still worried about the cut, " Alright then, I..I, uh, better go so you can, uh, get dressed. " She said as she noticed his state of dress, too worried about his cut in the begining to see that he was only wrapped in a towel. She walked out the door, leaving Ryan by himself once more.

Closing the door, Ryan saw that his hands had gone back the they were, making him wonder if he was imagining thing's or not.

Little did Ryan, Natalia, and the rest of the team know, that his long nails was only the begining of what was to really come.

**here's ch.8 hope ya'll like it :)**

**and as always, thank you NICKTONYK, TIVAFANGIRL1, and LOVECSIMIAMI for your reviews last ch. :)**

**Panther out.**


	9. Chapter 9

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in the last ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_Little did Ryan, Natalia, and the rest of the team know, that his long nails was only the begining of what was to really come._

--

While driving back to the cemetary, Ryan noticed that there was a familiar T.V. news van and knew the moment they stopped, that there was going to be trouble.

_' This just isn't my day. '_ Ryan thought as Natalia turned off the Hummer and began to get out, he got out a second later, walking up beside her, their kits in their hands.

Natalia had also seen the familiar news van and knew as well that there was going to be trouble, but she was going to keep her cool, knowing that if she ignored the annoying newswoman and not let her see that she was getting to her with all the questions she would ask the moment she saw them. Or bait Ryan into saying something about the case, like she always does.

As they walked around the van, they saw her, and her camera man moved his head away from his camera and nodded in their direction. They then saw the woman turn around and saw her smile in Ryan's direction, completely ignoring Natalia. She walked towards the pair, swinging her hips as she did so.

" Ryan! How are you doing? Heard you were attacked last night by some big creature and put in the hospital. Hope your alright. "

" Erica. If I wasn't alright, I would still be in the hospital. And the answer is no. I'm not going to tell you anything about that or the case either, so just leave. Your in an active crime scene. " Ryan replied to what she had said, already getting annoyed with her.

While they were talking, Natalia began looking for the piece of paper that was still missing, she also listened in on the two across from her, proud that Ryan was keeping his cool and not answering her questions.

While Ryan was trying to get rid of Erica, her camera man came over to were Natalia was, without his camera.

" Hey there. " He said, being casual, as he watched her look around for whatever it was she was looking for.

When Natalia didn't answer him, even though she had heard him, he was still part of the media, she didn't want to talk to him, thinking that he just wanted to know what happened to Ryan or the case for that matter, since she saw that Erica was still having a little trouble talking to Ryan. He tried again, only a little bit more loudly, thinking that she hadn't heard him, this time, adding a compliment. Or at least, he hoped was a compliment and not sounding like a jerk.

" Hey there good-looking. "

Of course this time, his greeting caught not only Natalia's attention, but Ryan's as well, even though he didn't show it, but he decided to listen in on them with his new hearing, while trying to get Erica out of the area.

" Yes? " Natalia replied in a fake sweet voice, with an equally fake smile, stopping what she was doing and looked over at Erica's camera man, he had light brown hair, was wearing the usual tan baseball cap, blue eyes, and quite handsome.

_**' But not as handsome as Ryan. ' **_She thought silently as she waited for him to continue to talk to her.

" I uh, noticed that you were over here by yourself and thought I'd come over here and keep you company. At least until your partner's done talking his girlfriend.

_' She's not my girlfriend. ' _Ryan thought angrily, but keep his eyes on Erica, not wanting to give her idea's and go spreading rumors about him and Natalia, _' At least for now anyway. Unless she doesn't want anything to do with me that is. '_ He continued to think.

" She's not his girlfriend. He's just trying to get her and you out of here. And you standing here will only get in my way of my job, so just go back to your camera's and your job. Your in an active crime scene still. " She said/ordered while pointing back at the van.

The look he gave her then, was a look that reminded her if her Ex. And she put her hand her gun just before he lounged at her and grabbed her arms and slammed her into the same tree that Ryan's first round hit the night before, the tree was slpintered from the bullet and unknown to her, some of the wood was embeded into her back, just below her bra.

" Think your so tough just because you have a gun and badge? " He asked through clintched teeth, pressing her further into the tree, he would have said more but he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

" That gun and badge ain't the only thing she's got. " A soft, deep, yet rough voice said as the hand on his shoulder tightened with every word that was said.

Erica's camera man felt a little cocky so replied, " Oh you mean besides a nice ass? " It was also sarcastic because he didn't think Ryan would hit him and have it all over the news.

( boy was he wrong!;) )

" No. She has a partner. " Ryan said back and turned the camera guy around and away from Natalia, who fell to her knees, the guy had held her a good few inches off the ground. Ryan then grabbed the front of the camera guy's shirt and pulled back his left hand about to hit him in the face when he two different voice's said,

" Ryan! "

" John! "

Ryan's fist stopped just a fraction of an inch away from John's face, his blue eyes as big a dinner plates and either Ryan was imaging things, but he smelt the strong smell of urine coming from John's direction. Lowering his fist, Ryan let go of John's shirt and stepped away from him.

" You two get out of here before I arrest your camera man for assult on an officer. " He said as he walked over to Natalia, held his hand out for her to take, she reached up and took his hand, he helped her up to her feet.

As he did, he could hear her heart rate beating like she was running a mile, and she was giving off a scent that he could only just was fear or terror, she was breathing faster and could feel through her hand that she was shaking.

" You alright? " He asked her as he saw Erica and John, finally, leave the area.

" Yeah. I'm fine. Oh look, there's the paper. " She said as she looked down at herself as if to make sure she didn't have anything broken, she had noticed the paper out of the corner of her eye. Bending down, she picked it up with her gloved hands, as she did, she felt a slight pain in her back, but she just brushed it off as just being rammed up against a tree.

Ryan watched as she bent down and saw her flinch and inwardly wanted to have that guy back there just so he could punch him dead in the face and hopefully knock out a few teeth and him altogether for causing his secret lo.. Best friend, pain to her back. But as she reached for the paper, he caught the smell of metalic copper and looked at Natalia then at the tree John had her up against, using his sharpened eyesight, he saw that there was a very tiny speck of blood in the center of the circular hole in the tree and he realized that it was here where his first round had hit from last night. He then moved to the side, when he saw her get up from bending down and let her go ahead of him, as she walked in front of him, he saw her blood on the back of her light blue silk shirt.

**Here's ch.9 Hope it ain't too short for you:) And I hope Ryan will be alright in tonight's episode.**

**And as always, thank you TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, and SIMPLEANDALL for your reviews last ch. And sorry for the wait.**

**Panther out.**


	10. Chapter 10

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in the last ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_Ryan watched as she bent down and saw her flinch and inwardly wanted to have that guy back there just so he could punch him dead in the face and hopefully knock out a few teeth and him altogether for causing his secret lo.. Best friend, pain to her back. But as she reached for the paper, he caught the smell of metalic copper and looked at Natalia then at the tree John had her up against, using his sharpened eyesight, he saw that there was a very tiny speck of blood in the center of the circular hole in the tree and he realized that it was here where his first round had hit from last night. He then moved to the side, when he saw her get up from bending down and let her go ahead of him, as she walked in front of him, he saw her blood on the back of her light blue silk shirt._

--

He was about to tell her about her back, but she was already back in the Hummer and had started it up. He walked over to the Hummer and got in,

" Natalia, your back is bleeding. And you might have a splinter in your back. " He told her as soon as he sat down, turning and looking over at her with worry in his eyes.

Natalia reached behind her back and felt for the blood that was there, she pulled her hand back and two of her fingers were lightly coated with blood. She then looked over at Ryan and asked, " Could you get it out? "

" Yes. But lets get to the lab first, there's peroxcide in the medical kit in the locker room. " He answered as Natalia put the Hummer in gear and they pulled out of the cemetary once more.

When they got back to the lab, they dropped off the paper in anatilist's work area and went to the locker room, Natalia sat down on the bench while Ryan went and got the medical kit, coming back, he sat down behind her and she lifted the back of her shirt up until Ryan saw the wound she got, getting angry once more at that guy John for what he did to her.

Through his anger, he felt his fingers tingle again, looking down, he saw that his finger nails had changed again, but this time, he wasn't fightened by the sight of the long sharp talons that now sported both his hands, he decided to use them to get the splinter out of Natalia's back after he dipped them into the alcohol and dryed them off. He reached up and gently placed the sharp points around the splinter and began to pull it out.

" Hmp! "

" Sorry. " He said as he heard her grunt. It was a soft grunt, but he heard it all the same.

" It's alright. " She said as she leaned forward slightly towards one of the lights in the room, so Ryan could see the splinter better, even though he could see the splinter in the dim light, she didn't know that, all she knew was what he had told her earlier about his eye-sight being better.

Ryan was half way through with getting the splinter out when he smelt that cheap cologne again and pulled his hand away and tried to get his hands back to normal before he heard a voice say,

" What are you two doing? "

The voice caused Natalia to jump and fall backwards on Ryan, just as his hands went back to normal, he caught her and she saw the blackness in his nails disappear, but she just shrugged it off as being her imagination, as they looked over and they saw the jackass again.

Rick was standing there looking at them like he had done earlier that day, expecting an answer, " Well? What are you doing? " he asked again.

" Getting a splinter out of my friends back, Rick. " Ryan said, his hands still on Natalia's arms, her shirt still pushed up.

Rick looked like he didn't believe a word of what Ryan was saying until he saw the medical kit behind him. But even if he did see the kit, that didn't mean that he was just going to let it go.

" You couldn't get one of the **female** staff to get the splinter out, Ms. Boa Vista? " He asked in usual arrogant tone.

" I didn't think of it when I asked Ryan to get the splinter out, Rick. " She replied in the same angry tone that Calleigh had used on him when he was interrigating her when that dodge charger nearly ran her over.

When Natalia said that in that tone of voice, Rick decided to let it go, for now anyway, and turned around and left the locker room, but before he opened the door to leave, he turned back to the pair, addressing Ryan when he spoke,

" Someone wanted to talk to you at the front desk, so when you get the splinter out, go up to the front desk. " And with that, Rick left, the door slamming on his way out.

" I wonder who would want to see me? "

" Don't know. "

" Well, I better get this the splinter out." Ryan said as he made his long claws appear again and pulled the rest of the embeded wood out of her back. " Now I just need to put peroxcide on it. " He said as he got out a bandage, a cotton ball and the peroxcide, he took the lid off and placed the cotton ball to the top of the bottle and turned it over, he turned it back over and put it back in the kit. He placed the cotton ball to the wound on Natalia's back, as soon as the cotton ball touched the sore, he heard the bubbling noise that would have been slightly noticed by anyone else.

When it stopped bubbling, Ryan got another cotton ball and wiped up the peroxcide, picking up the bandage, he opened it and placed it on her back, making sure she didn't feel the claws on his hands.

" There you go. Now I'm off to see who came to see me. You have a spare shirt to change into? Your shirt had blood on it. " He said/asked as he stood and put the medical kit back, his hands changed back before Natalia turned around on the bench, facing the lockers on her right.

" I think I do. I usually bring one incase some of the chemicals and stuff get on the shirt I have on. " She answered as she stood and walked over to her locker and opened it.

But Unfortunately, she had forgotten to bring a spare shirt with her. " Damnit! " She cursed, looking in her locker again, hoping that she was over looking it, which of course she knew was impossible, since it wasn't that big of a locker.

" Here, use this. " Ryan said as he handed her a shirt, that was slightly too big for her, he had went to his locker and got it out while she had been checking her locker a second time.

She looked a little uncertain at the shirt then at Ryan, " You don't mind? " She asked as she reached for the shirt.

" No, I don't mind, besides, I got another one. " He said as he handed it to her as she reached for the shirt. " It might be a little big, but at least it's clean. " He said and walked out of the locker room so she could change.

While Natalia was changing her shirt, Ryan walked up to the front desk, but quickly changed direction when he saw that the person was Erica. He seen her start to turn around in his direction and as she did, he turned and rounded the corner and almost ran straight into Alexx.

" Hey Ryan, where you off to in such a hurry, baby? " She asked as she looked over his shoulder and saw Erica.

" Getting away from an annoying reporter. " He replied with a grin.

" Well I don't blame you. You alright? Your not eating your food like you were this morning are you? " She asked/teased him.

" Nope. Guess I was really hungry. " He said as he turned back to where Erica was. ( the keyword: _was_ ) ;)

_' Oh no. That ain't good. ' _He thought as he heard Alexx say that she was going back down to the morgue and see how Kyle was doing, she had asked him to help her when more body's came in and also asked him to make sure everyone was doing their job like their suppose to.

" Yeah, ok Alexx. See ya later. " He said as he turned back to her, only to see that she had already left and in her place was Erica.

_' Why can't she just leave me alone! I'm begining to think she's stalking me. ' _He thought as he stared at Erica, waiting to see what she was going to say.

**Here's ch. 10 hope it ain't too short.**

**And I can't believe what happened to Ryan Monday! I really hope they don't take him off the show, I personally liked him the moment he became a part of the team, and I next monday he'll be alright along with everyone else on the team.**

**As always thank you, TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, and MRSCULLEEN788 for your reviews last ch./s :D**


	11. Chapter 11

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in the last ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_' Why can't she just leave me alone! I'm beginning to think she's stalking me. ' He thought as he stared at Erica, waiting to see what she was going to say._

--

" What is it this time, Erica? " Ryan asked, his irritation showing not only in his face, but his voice as well.

Erica looked at him with sympathy in her her blue eyes as she frowned slightly at him, " I just came by to apologize for what John did to Boa Vista. He always had this sort of infatuation with her and... " She started.

" You call **that **an infatuation! He could've really hurt her if I hadn't stopped him when I did! " Ryan said in a low dangerous voice ( the kind he used when he told that drug dealer that the girl he killed was pregnant.) as he crossed his arms and stared her in the eye, his eyebrows lowered, his lips pressed tightly together.

" Look, he's really sorry. He didn't mean to act the way he did. " She tried again as she reached to put her hand on his shoulder, but he moved back away from her.

" If your camera-man is or was truly sorry for what he did, **he** would be here apologizing, not you. " He said in the same tone, uncrossed his arms and began to walk away, but Erica stopped him again,

" Well for your information, Ryan, he **is** apologizing to her. "

Ryan stopped dead in his tracks, turned to her and said, " What? " in a disbelieveing tone.

" He went to the locker-room to go apologize to her after he saw you two go in there. And asked me to apologize for him to you when you left the ro..Ryan? Where did he go? " She asked as she blinked and didn't see him anymore.

While they were talking and right before Erica told Ryan about what John was doing; Locker-room,

Natalia was just fininshing buttoning up the last of the button-down shirt of Ryan's when she heard the door open, thinking that it was Ryan, she teasingly said,

" What? Forgot to kiss me? " As she turned, she saw that it wasn't Ryan, it was John.

He smirked an evil smirk and placed his hands on both sides of her face, on the lockers behind them and said, " As a matter of fact, I did. "

As he leaned in to kiss her, she ducked her head and moved under his right arm and away from him, she tried to move around him to get to the door, but he stopped her by grabbing her arm and pulling her back and onto the floor, where he got on top of her, pinning her to the ground, not hearing the locker door opening.

* * *

Ryan burst through the door and found John on top of Natalia, she was trying to push him off of her and he was about to hit her as she kept moving, Ryan, unaware that his eyes had turned bright yellow with a slit in them, his eye teeth and bottom canines went longer and sharper, his hands turned to his claws, he lounged at John, growling, ( like a wolf does when it's attacking another wolf. )

RRRargh! ( I tried:( )

Grabbed John by his jacket and through him off of Natalia and watched as he slammed into the lockers, causing them to dent, one locker door falling off it's hinges and on top of John's head, but he didn't feel it hit him, because he was knocked out the moment he slammed into the lockers the first time.

Watching the locker door fall on John's head, Ryan turned back to Natalia, growling lowly as he did. Natalia had gotten up and ducked behind the bench the moment she saw John was no longer on her and just placed her hands on her head and started to just cry.

Ryan walked over to her, his eyes, both sets of teeth, and hands slowly changed back to normal as he bent down and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, frowning when she jumped and moved away from him.

" Nat. It's me. " He said gently as he moved towards her again, she lifted her head up, saw that it was Ryan and took her hands away from her head and fell on his hard chest, crying and whimpering as he hugged her to him as he heard the locker-room door open and in walked Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh, guns drawn and looking around.

_' Must've heard the bang when John hit the lockers. ' _Ryan thought as rocked Natalia back and forth, running his hand up and down her back, mindful of her wound.

" Mr. Wolfe. What happened? " Horatio asked as he holstered his gun, Eric and Calleigh doing the same, when they saw that the apparent threat was out of commission.

Ryan told them what had happened from when they got the evidence, to John attacking Natalia the first time, minus the getting the splinter out and talking with Stetler part, to what Erica had told him to now. His friends and boss looking at Natalia with sympathy and looked over at John and the lockers in anger and disbelief, seeing the locker doors bent and the one broken.

" Alright, here's what we're going to do. Eric. Calleigh. Take John here to a holding cell and when he wakes up, take him to booking. I'll call to have these lockers fixed and Mr. Wolfe, you and Natalia go home. " Horatio said as Calleigh moved the locker door off of John and Eric dragged him out. Then she and he picked him up and carried him out.

" H. When you said for us to go home, you did mean for us to go to our own home's right? " Ryan asked to clarifie his friend and boss' orders.

" Right now Mr. Wolfe, Natalia needs to be with someone right now, so if she is alright with it, I would like for you to take her to your house, in case Erica or John has someone go to her house. I believe that no one besides Eric knows where you live, am I right? "

" Well him and Natalia, I had her drive by my place so I could change my clothes from last night. " Ryan replied as he kept a strong hold on Natalia, as she slightly cried.

" Your shifts are over for the day, take her to your home tonight. I'll see you both tomorrow and let you both know what John's fate is. " Horatio said as he left the room.

When he left, Ryan bent down and picked Natalia up and carried her out of the building and into the garage, to his 4x4 and placed her in the passenger seat, going over to the driver side, he started the car and drove out of the garage and to his home.

When he got there, he heard Rojo running around in the house and out the dog door in the back and towards him as he went over to Natalia's side of the car, she had calmed down since they left the lab, but was still crying silent tears as Ryan helped her out and walked to his front door once more, opening the door, she and Ryan walked in with Rojo behind them, whining, he had sensed that something was bothering his master and the woman he was with and it worried him.

Ryan led Natalia to one of the guest rooms he had, it was near his room, " You going to be alright now Nat.? " He asked as he opened the door and turned on the light, blinking her eyes, she saw that this room was different from his dark, bright, blue and white room. This room was dark red with black outlining the ceiling and floor, the curtains were either white or cream, she couldn't tell, the floor was dark ocean blue, the bed was a queen sized bed with post head and foot boards the covers were like a red wine color, there was some flowers on an old dresser and black table lamps on the night stands on either side of the bed. There was two doors, similar to the two doors she had seen in Ryan's room and knew that the door that swung open was to a bathroom and the other was a closet.

" Nat.? " He said again, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and nodded, " Yeah. I'll be fine. " She said as he nodded and turned to leave saying, " If you need anything, my room is right down the hall. "

" I remember. And Ryan.."

" Yeah? "

" Thanks again, and for everything. "

" Your welcome. What are friends for right? " He said as he reached up and wiped away a tear running down her face, smiling a sad smile that went missed by Natalia as she had turned her head away and walked further into the room, Ryan closing the door and walked to his room, signing deeply when he closed his own door.

**Here's ch. 11 hope ya'll like it:) and I'm so happy that Ryan lived! He losted a tooth, but at least he's alive! like said to my mom, it's better to lose a tooth and a limb then your life.**

**As always, thank you TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, and MRSALICECULLEN788 for your reviews last ch./s :D**


	12. Chapter 12

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in the last ch. 8 or 9.

**(SLIGHT WARNING: BLOOD AND TORN UP HUMAN BODY! )**

Last time,

_" Your welcome. What are friends for right? " He said as he reached up and wiped away a tear running down her face, smiling a sad smile that went missed by Natalia as she had turned her head away and walked further into the room, Ryan closing the door and walked to his room, signing deeply when he closed his own door._

--

During the night, it began to rain, fast and hard. Natalia and Ryan tossed and turned in their beds, listening to the rain storm outside as it pounded the windows and the thunder shook the house as the lightening brightened the rooms.

Natalia turned over on her other side as she listened to the rain, she couldn't rest, her mind and back wouldn't let her. Her mind kept replaying what had happened earlier with what John had done to her and the way Ryan had saved her, she also didn't know if it was her imagination or not when she saw Ryan's usual green/hazel eyes, a bright yellow color or if it was the trick of the light when she saw that his eye teeth and bottom canine's were sharper and longer or the shadows playing tricks when she saw his hands as claws, she also didn't know what gave him the strength to pull John off of her and throw him into the lockers. Her back was sore because of the fall she had, caused by John.

After she tossed and turned a few more times, she finally found a comfortable position and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ryan was having a rougher time getting to rest, he would turn on one side, then a second later he would turn back on his other side, another second he would lay down on his back then his stomach, his body tingling and feeling like it was going numb, like what his hands had done, but it was like ants and ticks was crawling over every inch of his body, his face would tingle every time the tingling in his body would stop then when his face and whole head would stop, his body would start tingling again then his insides would do the same thing.

Finally after what felt like hours, but only a mere 10 min. his head, face, body, and insides stop tingling and he found a comfortable position, he fell asleep, but unlike Natalia, who fell into a dreamless one, his was filled with nightmares...

_**Nightmare,**_

_**Blood. All around. On the walls. The windows. The bed and ceiling, the floors.**_

_FLASH!_

_**Natalia standing in the middle of the bloody room, covered in the blood, her eyes are closed, she screams, her hands raised to protect herself from someone or something.**_

_FLASH!_

_**Ryan stands in front of a full bodied mirror, shirtless, wearing jeans, he looks in the mirror. His eyes widen at what he sees,**_

_**A black wolf with bright yellow eyes, a slit in the middle of the eyes, long curved black claws on it's human-like hands, it's teeth are lion-sized and sharp, it stands on it's hind legs, has a muscled chest and broad shoulders like a man, it wears the same jeans as Ryan, but the jeans it wears are ripped and a tail sticking out of the back, oppsite of the ones he wears, which are intacted and no tail, the wolf's feet are like a lion's hind legs and feet, long curved black claws stick out of the toes, like it's hands.**_

_**Ryan opens his mouth, the wolf opens it's jaws, revealing more sharp teeth, Ryan screams, the wolf roars a roar that would put a panther and a saber-tooth tiger to shame.**_

_**Nightmare...**_

Ryan wakes up screaming, his face and body covered in a cold sweat.

His screaming reached Natalia's room and she woke up with a start. Sensing something was wrong, she got up and ran to Ryan's room,

" Ryan! Are you alright?! " She asked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, seeing the outline of Ryan on the far side of the room, she walked over to the bedside table and turned the light on, blinking her eyes at the brightness, she looked over at Ryan, blushing at seeing him once more without his shirt on and looking down at his muscled chest and his slight six-pack and lightly buffed arms with a tattoo on each arm, that she hadn't notice before, covered in sweat and panting like he had ran 100 miles.

He looked up at her and she saw that his eyes were showing nothing but pure terror and fear, his whole body shook from those two emotions he was feeling, as he raised up into a sitting position on his bed and moving to sit on the edge, his feet touching the hard-wood floor as he placed his head in his hands.

Natalia sat down beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder and rubbed up and down in the same soothing way he had done to her when she was crying earlier and pulled him to her, not surprised when he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing his head on her chest and just started to cry in silence, his tears wetting the shirt that he gave her earlier, that now served as a night-gown. Natalia placed her chin on top of his head and rocked him back and forth, humming a lullaby she knew since she was little and would hum to her sisters when they had a nightmare or bad dream.

* * *

When he stopped, he lifted his head and looked at her before he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips, she was shocked at first, but she soon responded as he pushed them onto his bed, leaning over her, he moved from her lips to her throat and started to kiss her there. As much as she enjoyed the feeling, she didn't want to do this in just a spure of the moment thing, she reached up and placed her hand on his arm to stop him.

But when Ryan lifted his head to look at her, what she saw scared her, his eyes were bright yellow with a slit, his eye teeth and bottom canines were sharp and pointed, she screamed..

* * *

She woke up with a start, looking around, Natalia saw that she was still in Ryan's room, but he wasn't there, she could hear pots and pans being banged around down-stairs and realized that, that was were he must've gone to, getting up, she walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen, only to come face-to-face with a black wolf standing over a bloody body, looking down, she saw that it was Ryan and he wasn't moving, his throat, chest, and stomach all torn ripped open, his insides coming out of the wounds...

* * *

Screaming, Natalia sat up, causing Ryan's head and arm to move from their place on her shoulder and stomach and waking Ryan up from his slumber. Natalia stopped screaming when she felt Ryan's strong arms wrap around her and place his left hand on top of her head and holding her to him.

" Natalia. What happened? " He asked her.

Breathing deeply, she replied, " I don't think you would believe me if I told you. " She said shakily.

" Try me. " He replied as he moved away to look into her brown eyes.

She nodded, then said, " Ok, but only if you talk about your nightmare afterwards. Deal? " her voice slightly shaky.

Ryan looked uncertain for a moment, then he nodded his head. " Deal. "

**here's ch.12 Hope ya'll like it:)**

**As always, than you TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, and MRSCULLEN788 for reviews last ch./s :D **

**and please don't be mad at me for what I did to Ryan:(**


	13. Chapter 13

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in the last ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_Screaming, Natalia sat up, causing Ryan's head and arm to move from their place on her shoulder and stomach and waking Ryan up from his slumber. Natalia stopped screaming when she felt Ryan's strong arms wrap around her and place his left hand on top of her head and holding her to him._

_" Natalia. What happened? " He asked her._

_Breathing deeply, she replied, " I don't think you would believe me if I told you. " She said shakily._

_" Try me. " He replied as he moved away to look into her brown eyes._

_She nodded, then said, " Ok, but only if you talk about your nightmare afterwards. Deal? " her voice slightly shaky._

_Ryan looked uncertain for a moment, then he nodded his head. " Deal. "_

--

"...And then I wake up again, go down to the kitchen, and see this black wolf over your body. " Natalia said, finishing her dream, minus the part where their making out.

Ryan was silent, then began to tell her his dream, minus the part about her covered in blood, "....And when I opened my mouth, it opened it's jaws, I screamed, but it roared. "

It was Natalia's turn to be the silent one. She was silent for several minutes, until Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder, " Natalia? " He asked.

Turning to face him, " The wolf you descibed. It's the same one I saw standing over you. " She answered as they stared at each other.

**( Time skip )** **1 YEAR LATER....**

It had been a year since that night in the cemetary and Ryan's enounter with John. And ever since, he turns into the wolf of his and Natalia's nightmare, the only difference is, that he can control the change at will, his hunger gets worse when it gets closer to full moon, but unlike the stories he had heard and read about werewolves, he doesn't change and go on a killing spree, which he was thankful for, because he could never live with the knowledge of being responsible for the deaths of innecent people. He keeps his human body, the only thing that changes, is his eyes, teeth, ears; that go pointed like a demon's ear, his feet and legs turn like the legs of the werewolve he had seen on ' American Werewolf in Paris ' ( don't own ) and his height.

He had learned to keep the beast inside of him at bay, letting it out only when he needed to. He also learned that if he was injured, like with his cuts, bruises, and tooth being forcefully pulled he got from being kidnapped, that just like the bite wound he got, healed fast and his tooth grew back. He had tried the whole silver thing, and found that the silver had no effect on him, but that didn't mean that it still didn't hurt.

Of course being what he is now, he had to be careful around his friends and team-mates. He came really close once to letting them see what had become of him, the team had decided, for some unknown reason, to go to the same bank on the same day when a group of about 6-5 bank robbers came in and started shooting into the ceiling, telling everyone to get down on the floor, but since the whole team was there, the robbers didn't have a chance, as they got almost all of the robbers, the last one; the leader, ironically, had hid behind one the pillars, out of sight from the team, but Ryan could hear his heart rate, heavy breathing, and sweat, along with everyone else there, but the leader's heart was beating faster then the others as he hid, the only problem was that there was about 4 pillars in the main lobby of the bank and Ryan couldn't tell which one he was behind.

Until he came out behind the pillarnext to the door and took a shot at one the team, everyone went down but came back up, saw Nataila on the ground, her leg bleeding, rounding over to the leader, they saw that Ryan had him up against the pillar, the gun that he had used on Natalia was nowhere in sight, his eyes wide and was showing fear as he stared down a Ryan. Eric and Horatio came over and took the leader away from Ryan's grip around his throat, only after Horatio told him to let go of the leader and check on Natalia, did Ryan finally let go of the robber.

While he had a hold of the robber, his eyes had turned yellow and his hands had turned to claws, even though he was fueled by his rage, he didn't place his claws into the robbers neck, if he did, he was sure he would've left the deep impressions, impressions, that was going to be harder to explain away then his eyes turning yellow in front of the robber.

That had been 2 weeks ago.

--

Waking up at the sound of his alarm clock ringing, Ryan turned over and shut the clock off. Of course, now that he's a werewolf and has super-human strength, his usual hit the snooze button with just a light bang, turned into a bit more forceful and his clock broke apart into 7-10 pieces.

In his foggy mind, _' Damn. That makes 25 clocks I've busted this year. '_ As he got up and walked over to his bathroom to take a shower. Today Natalia was to be released from the hospital and he had promised her that he would be there to take her home.

Getting out of the shower, Ryan walked back into his bedroom, got out his out-fit for the day; black jeans, ocean blue t-shirt, white button-down long-sleeved shirt on top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He made his bed, after combing his hair out and putting on his cologne. Just as he was about to leave his room, he stopped at his dresser and picked up his hair gel, opened it and poured some of the gel in his hand and placed it in his hair, spiking the top of his head and slicking the rest of his hair down. Liking the look he now sported, he put on his watch and walked out of his room and down the stairs, putting on his sneakers since it was his day off, fed Rojo, picked up his car keys and was about to leave when he heard whinning. Turning, he saw Rojo,

" What? " He asked with an eyebrow raised slightly.

Whinning again, Rojo looked between his master and the truck outside the open door and back again. Sighing, Ryan moved his head towards the truck,

" You want to see Natalia too huh? "

_**RURF!!**_

" Ok, let's go. "

And Rojo ran out the door and jumped into the back of the truck, Ryan got Rojo's leash and walked out the door, locked it and walked towards his truck, he commanded Rojo to sit, he did and Ryan got in his truck, started it up, drove out of his long drive-way and out on the main road towards the hospital.

* * *

At the Hospital,

Natalia woke up when she heard her door open, sitting up, she waited to see who had opened the door, hoping it was Ryan and not another doctor, she saw enough of the doctors in these past 2 weeks then she had in a life time.

Her answer came when a nurse came in, she frowned slightly, but the frown disappeared when she saw Ryan come in behind the nurse, Rojo beside him.

" Hey Ryan! Hey Rojo! " She greeted happily as the nurse unhooked her IV and took her off of the heart monitor.

" Hey sweet thing. " Ryan said with a smile.

_**BARK, BARK!!!**_

Natalia blushed at Ryan's comment. " Thanks, but I'm far from being a sweet thing. I haven't had a bath in 2 weeks, my hair's a mess and I don't have my good make-up on either. " She said as the nurse turned off the machines and going towards the door.

" I 'll be back in a moment with your clothes Ms. Boa Vista, then you and your boyfriend can leave. " She said.

" I'm not his/her boyfriend. " They said at the same time, but the nurse was already gone.

" Well that was awkward. " He said as he moved over to her left side. " How's your leg? " He asked.

" It's fine. I wonder what made her think you were my boyfriend? " She answered as she looked up at him from her bed, sitting up more and turning her body to the side of the bed.

" Maybe it has something with me being here everyday for the last 2 weeks. " He said suggestivly.

Natalia raised an eyebrow, " Really? "

" You were unconsious the first week. And in and out of it the next week. " He answered, his crooked grin coming to the surface.

Before Natalia could reply, the nurse came back and she handed Natalia her clothes, she signed the papers the nurse brought with her and went to change into her clothes.

Coming out of the bathroom, Natalia saw Ryan and Rojo waiting for her by the door and she was with them in a heart beat, opening the door, the three left the room and walked out to the garage, opeing the passenger door for her, Ryan helped her into the truck, Rojo already in the back and sitting down. Going over to his side, Ryan got in and started his truck up again, leaving the garage, Natalia gave him directions to her house, he followed them and soon they were at her home.

It wasn't that big of a house, but it was big enough for Natalia's liking, it was sort of like a ranch house, it was a beautiful red dirt color with bright blue metal window siding with matching roof, her curtains are white with flowers in them, she had a small flower garden under each of the 2 front windows, one window had pink and yellow tiger lillies, the other had dark red and light purple tiger lillies. There were red tulips on each side of the walk-way that led up to her door and the greenest grass Ryan had ever seen in his life in the squares in front of the flower beds.

" Wow. This place is beautiful. " He said as he stopped beside the sidewalk in front of the house.

" Thank you. It wasn't like this when I bought it, but after a few coats of paint and elbow grease, I finally got it to my liking. " She replied as she opened her door, shutting it, she turned around and asked,

" You want to come in? "

Ryan wanted to come in, but he didn't know if she would let Rojo in, so he asked/said, " Sure. But what about Rojo? "

" He can come in too. I don't mind. " She answered as she saw Ryan open his door and told Rojo to get down, they came over to her and she led the way up to her door. When they got there, she unlocked her door and they walked in.

" Make yourself at home guys. I'm going to go take a shower. I'm really start to stink. " She said as she walked down a short hall-way and turned to the right and shut the door.

**Here's ch. 13, hope ya'll like it:)**

**as always, Thank you, TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULEEN788, and any others for your reviews last ch./s :D**


	14. Chapter 14

RYAN were-WOLFE

by: Panther

Pairing: Ryan&Natalia

Summary: Ryan & Natalia go into the cemetary to look for evidence that was left behind accidently and while looking, they hear growling in the distance and out of no were, a massive 'dog' comes running at them.

a/n: I don't own anything,

I made some changes, I didn't like how the last three ch. went, so I decided to change it. And if any of you liked how it was going, I'm sorry I changed it on you:( but I'll still put in the changes Ryan did in the last ch. 8 or 9.

Last time,

_" You want to come in? "_

_Ryan wanted to come in, but he didn't know if she would let Rojo in, so he asked/said, " Sure. But what about Rojo? "_

_" He can come in too. I don't mind. " She answered as she saw Ryan open his door and told Rojo to get down, they came over to her and she led the way up to her door. When they got there, she unlocked her door and they walked in._

_" Make yourself at home guys. I'm going to go take a shower. I'm really start to stink. " She said as she walked down a short hall-way and turned to the right and shut the door._

--

While Natalia was in the shower, Ryan sat down on her couch, Rojo sitting in front of the couch beside his master. Ryan looked around the room and saw pictures of the team in different places and from times of the year, even though you couldn't tell since they lived in Florida, and the leaves never went away or changed color during the fall and winter, but you could tell by the clothes they were in the pictures.

In one picture, the team was wearing spring clothes, except for Horatio, he was the only one in the pictures that wore long sleeves, pants, and a suit jacket; they were on the pier, it was the first time the team had been away from the lab and it not be work related, everyone gave each other rabbit ears when the photo was taken. In another picture, it showed him, Natalia, Dr. Price, Kyle, Travis, and Trevor, they were the newbies that year and Eric had taken the photo.

In another photo, well, photos, it showed the team individually or in pairs. The first one was Eric and Calleigh standing beside each other with Eric's arm around Calleigh's shoulders, the second was of Valera in her work area, the third was of Horatio and Yelina with his nephew, niece, Susie, and Kyle outside the lab, the fourth one was of Dr. Price and Kyle, who had became good friends over the two years that they had been working in the morgue. The last one was of him and Natalia, it was taken one month before the attack in the cemetary, he had snicked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder before she had time to think and Calleigh quickly took the picture before Natalia could scream and ruin the picture. He smiled at the memory, after the picture was taken, Natalia quickly came out of his embrace and hit him in his upper left arm and telling to never to do that again, he let her him and just smiled his goofy smile with his arms raised to protect himself, even though she wasn't hitting that hard, it still hurt a little bit later though.

Ryan was brought out of his memory lane when his super hearing picked up the bathroom door opening and as he was breathing, he caught that sweet smell of lavender and honey-suckle that belonged only to Natalia. But as he was taking in the scent, he felt his hands starting to change and knew his eyes had turned bright yellow and would be noticed by Natalia if she came in at that very moment, but luckily, she had gone to her room and closed the door, blocking off her scent and Ryan looked down and saw his hands go back to normal, he stood and looked in the mirror above the fire-place, relieved that his eyes were back to normal.

_' That was new. I wonder why I reacted that way? '_ He thought to himself as he heard the door open again, fearing that his eyes and hands would change again, he closed his eyes and put his hands in his jeans pockets, turned and faced the glass doors on the other side of the room. Rojo had fallen asleep while all this was going on.

Natalia came in the room, wearing white jean pants and a button up silk purple shirt, she was brushing out her long dark brown hair, that was still slightly wet. She noticed that Rojo was asleep and that Ryan was standing in front of her fire-place, ' looking ' out the glass doors at the back yard were she had planted more of the tiger lillies and a few red and light purple orchids with dark spots on the petals.

Walking silently over to him, she was about to tap his shoulder and scare him, but he ruined it and said, " I know your there 'Tal. "

Slightly surprised, she walked around him and saw that his eyes were closed, she was about to ask how he knew when he said, " I smelled you, remember? " still keeping his eyes closed.

" I know. But sometimes I still forget about you having that sense of smell. " She replied.

" And good sense of hearing. " He said, his eyes still closed. Of course, him keeping his eyes closed was starting to worry Natalia as she placed her hand on his arm, or tried to, because a second before her hand touched, he moved back.

Ryan could sense her moving towards him and didn't trust himself if she came any closer, so right before she placed her hand on his arm, he moved away and not 2 seconds later, did he feel her being distressed, hurt, and more worried. It hurt him when he felt those emotions and he actually felt like crying, it was like when she was hurting, so was he. Just like when she was shot, he felt like he was being torn apart when he saw her so hurt and bleeding.

Deciding that he couldn't stay there any longer he said, " I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow. Rojo! Let's go. " Rojo woke up at the sound of name and followed his master to the door, knowing that his hands was claws again, Ryan made his hand into a fist as he took his hand out and stood in front of the door as he opened it and walked out and closed the door behind him.

Natalia stood in her living-room for just a second, then walked to her door and tried to catch Ryan before he left, just as she opened the door, she saw Rojo in the passenger seat beside Ryan, she was about to holler out to Ryan when he turned to her, his eyes was open, but instead of his green/hazel eyes, she saw bright yellow with a slit in them and his hands on the steering wheel had long nails.

She was so shocked at seeing what she saw, that she failed to see that Ryan had started up his truck and left her neighborhood. When his truck was nothing but a speck in the distance, Natalia shook her head and closed her door back.

_' __**Was I seeing things...or did Ryan really have those eyes and long nails? '**_She thought as she walked to her room and got the keys to the Hummer out of her purse. She knew what she saw couldn't be real, but she still wanted answers and she was going to Ryan and find out what it was she had saw just now.

When Ryan got home, he was very angry at himself, he nearly lost control in front Natalia, **Natalia!**, his best friend! He was so angry that he didn't care that he was making a mess out of his usually and always clean home, everything that was in his line sight and that was up high was in the floor in less than half a second. His couch was over turned, his chair was turned on it's side along with the coffee table that was in the middle of his living-room, all of the furniture had claw marks on them, Rojo had stayed outside, knowing that his master was angry and that was scary to Rojo, he never known his master to lose his temper, but he sensed the anger in him and stayed outside where it was safe, he knew about his master being a werewolf, but he never felt threated by him. The horse knew as well, but like Rojo, she didn't feel threated by her master and still let him ride her on his off days.

Ryan was so busy destorying everything around him, that he failed to notice the head-lights coming up to his house.

Rojo and Camilla, the black horse in the field, noticed the car approaching and started up a rucess, by barking loudly and neighing and kicking the barn's side and turning things over, both hoping that their master would hear them through his rampage, as Natalia pulled up in the lab's hummer, she had taken it home the day before she was shot because her car was out of gas.

She got out and looked over and saw Rojo and the black horse making a rucess, they were barking and neighing, turning things over and kicking at the barn, they made such a racket that she was scared that something had happened to Ryan, she ran to his door about to open it when she heard glass breaking, drawing her gun, she opened the door and called out to Ryan, seeing the mess that was once a clean home and feared that Ryan had gotten jumped again. She saw that everything was up-turned and broken, when she heard all noise stop, she called out again,

" RYAN!!! "

Ryan was in the second floor hall-way when he heard Rojo and Camilla start up the rucess, but he shrugged it off as him just scaring them, and just punched the hall-way mirror out when he saw that his eyes was still yellow, but now they had a tint of dark red showing in them, not hearing his door open and hear Natalia call out to him the first time, but after he punched the mirror out, he caught the smell of lavender and honey-suckle again, it calmed him and the beast inside of him instantly and he just stood there, breathing in the scent, letting it calm him more and only then, did he feel the pain in his left hand and his right. And then he heard Natalia scream out his name in the quiet.

Breathing hard and his growl stopping, his muscles turning back to normal, his eyes, ears, hands, going with them. He walked down the stairs to where Natalia was, but didn't call out to her to let her know that he was fine, his foot hit against a piece of wood that he kicked out from a door frame and saw her turn around with her gun raised, he heard the shot and let the bullet hit him in the shoulder, he could've caught it, but he thought he desevered it, after all, he did scare her and hurt feelings. He couldn't hear Rojo or Camilla, probably because he finally calmed down or because of the gunshot, he didn't which one.

He turned on his light before she could shoot another round at him. Big mistake there, because as soon as she saw that she had shot him, she was filled with fear and disbelief. She dropped her gun and ran to him, saying,

" Oh god Ryan! I'm so sorry, I thought that someone had broken in and was trying to kidnap you again! " She was near tears when she reached him, the bullet didn't go out the other side of his right shoulder, " It's not a through and through, we got get you to hospital, come on lets go. " She continued in a paniced voice, as she grabbed his uninjured hand and started to pull him towards the door, but she found that he wouldn't budge, he just stood there, like rock with an arm.

" Ryan! Come on! Your going to bleed to death if you don't move it! " She exclaimed as she continued to try and pull him to the door and that was when she realized that it wasn't normal for a human to stand like Ryan was doing, like they were super-glued to the floor and a brick wall.

She turned to him, letting go of his arm and watched him go back up the stairs, she followed, not sure of what else to do. They walked to his room and to his bathroom, he got out the first aid kit the red + was completely gone now, he opened it and got out the alcohol and opened it, he then got a small plastic cup and poured the alcohol in it.

" Don't scream. " He said passively. He made the decision to show her, rather then tell her what had become of him in the past year and hoping and praying that she wouldn't run away terrified of him.

She was about to ask why he had said that, but she never got out the first word when she saw his left hands finger's turn into long sharp nails....

**Cliffy! I'm sooo evil! ;)**

**And as always, thank you TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, TBSAVAFOB, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, and DAXY for your reviews last ch./s :D**

**Panther out.**


	15. Chapter 15

RYAN were-WOLFE

a/n: I don't own anything.

Last time,

_She turned to him, letting go of his arm and watched him go back up the stairs, she followed, not sure of what else to do. They walked to his room and to his bathroom, he got out the first aid kit the red + was completely gone now, he opened it and got out the alcohol and opened it, he then got a small plastic cup and poured the alcohol in it._

_" Don't scream. " He said passively. He made the decision to show her, rather then tell her what had become of him in the past year and hoping and praying that she wouldn't run away terrified of him._

_She was about to ask why he had said that, but she never got out the first word when she saw his left hands finger's turn into long sharp nails...._

--

After Ryan finished changing his hand's fingers into his claws, he looked over and saw that Natalia was still standing in front of him, her eyes wide and her mouth open.

To say that Natalia was shocked, was an understatement. She stood there and watched as Ryan took off his shirt, or rather, ripped his shirt off, revealing his toned chest and flat stomach once more and his tattoo on his left upper arm and place his now clawed hand to his right shoulder, put the tips of his thumb and forefinger into the wound and dig into the hole for a moment and then pull back with her 9mm bullet between them. He put the bloody bullet down on sink, cleaned off his claws and put the first aid kit back under the sink and got out a wash clothe from the built-in cabinet near the shower and bath-tub, turned on the faucet and wetted the clothe, sqeezed out most of the water and wiped away the dried blood on his shoulder, where the bullet hole was.

_**' Wait a minute. Wasn't there a hole there a second ago? ' **_She thought as she continued to stared at Ryan in shock, amazement, and slight fear.

As if reading her mind, Ryan said, " I heal fast. " His voice still held no emotion, he was mentally preparing himself for when she would start screaming and run away from him. But instead, all she said was,

" How did you do that? "

Shocked at hearing that and then knowing with a small spark of hope that she wouldn't run, he answered, " Remember that night a year ago? In the cemtary. " His voice back to it's normal tone, which didn't go un-noticed by Natalia, as he turned to face her, his arms crossed over his chest, showing his other tattoo and the slight and faint scars he got from when he was kidnapped.

Natalia thought for a second and her eyes went wide as she saw the images of that night,

_FLASH_

_Ryan getting in front of her._

_FLASH_

_The wolf jumping on him, his gun going off, him fighting the wolf off._

_FLASH_

_The wolf bitting him, him screaming._

_FLASH_

" The bite wound. " She said softly as she put her hand to her mouth and stared back at Ryan, who had made his eyes change color and they was the same as before, looking at his hands, she saw that he had made his other hand the same as his left, she looked back at his face and noticed his pointed ears.

" Yeah. The bite wound did this, but this ain't the half of it. Remember that nightmare we had, were we both saw that black wolf? " He said/asked as he stood in front of her in semi-werewolf form.

Fearing the out-come and only guessing as to where this was leading, she nodded her head and watched and listened as to what he said and **done.**

" Don't run away. Please. " He begged.

And that's when he transformed, his face became a snout, his nose changed to a k-9 nose, his teeth changed from short and flat to big and pointed and razor sharp, his ears shifted up to the top of his head, black fur sprouted over his entire body as his muscles changed from toned and flat to slightly more muscled and abs, his jeans ripped and turned to shorts, his feet changed from human to big lion-sized wolf feet and his legs morphed and were now like that of a lion's hind legs with the same long black nails sticking out of the toes.

During the entire transformation, Ryan never screamed, neither did Natalia, she was in too much shock at seeing her best friend and secret love turn into the same wolf she had seen in her nightmare, the difference being that instead of Ryan on the ground mutalated from head to toe, he **was** the wolf. He was used to turning, it never bothered him as he felt every bone in his body change and rearange.

When he was finished changing, Ryan stood at his full height, which in this form, he was easliy 7ft. 6in. because of his long pointed ears that stuck straight up like a doverman pincher's. He looked down at Natalia, she still had that deer caught in head-lights look and looked like she was about to bolt out of the room, he could see that she was terrified and smelled it and the fear coming off of her in waves. He reached for her and visibly flinched when she stepped back away.

_' Well, at least she's not __**running**__ away. ' _He thought as he continued to stare at her and she him. He was thinking about changing back when she walked towards him, cautiously, but towards him none the less. She tentively reached out to him, he stood still, letting her curiousity lead her, he watched as she reached for his head first, he bent down slowly and she ran her fingers gently over the fur that covered his face, she reached towards his left ear and gave it a little scratch, which caused him to growl slightly, he stopped growling when he saw that she had heard the growl, thinking she had done something wrong, but one look from him told her different. He couldn't speak in this form, only his eyes spoke the emotions he was feeling, she saw that she had done nothing wrong and continued, but didn't go back to his ears, instead she ran both her hands this time, down his neck, over his shoulders, stopping at where she had accidently shot him, her eyes showing how hurt she was and how bad she felt knowing that it must've really hurt him.

" I'm sorry. " She said gently as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Her hands still running over his fur covered body as she felt him raise his arms and placed them around her waist, she felt so small in his arms now that he was in this form, he moved his head down and nuzzled the side of her head, letting her know that he had forgiven her.

He slowly changed back to normal and hugged her to him like a life line. " I'm sorry too 'Talia. "

She pulled her head back and looked surprised for a split second, then asked, " Why would you be sorry for? I'm the one who hurt you. "

Shaking his head, he said, " No, I hurt you more, by just leaving like I did earlier. Your scent did something to me and I was afraid that I would hurt you or worse. Sometimes I can't trust that part of me, it's dangerous, but when I left, it was then when I thought I would lose control. It's like when your hurting, I am too, when you got shot, I felt like I was being torn apart. I wanted to help you, but I couldn't because the beast inside of me wanted the one who hurt you, dead. "

When Natalia heard this, she felt tears coming to her brown eyes as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him just as tight as he had held her.

And that was the scene the man outside the window in Ryan's room, facing the bathroom saw, he hadn't seen the change because he was having trouble climbing up the tree, but when he saw the two through the thin curtains, he got angry at the woman who last year, had been the reason for him going to jail, but he broke out and came looking for her.

_**' Let's see how long you can keep her. '**_ He thought as he watched the two come out of the bathroom and go back down stairs. He climbed out of the tree and began walking back up the drive to where he left his van, until he heard growling behind him and saw a dog baring it's teeth at him and he took off in a dead run, Rojo ran after him and bit into his leg and let him go. Rojo watched as the stranger ran away, then turned back to the house and went inside to find his master, calm, collected and not angry, the woman his master was very fond of, straighting out all of the mess that his master had caused and began helping out himself, well as much as four legged and 6 year old dog can.

**Here's ch. 15, hope it ain't short. And see if you can guess who was outside the window;)**

**And I hope, Kyle, Ryan, and Dr. Price and the rest of the team are going to be alright next monday. That was some intense previews they showed yesturday.**

**As always, thank you: TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for reviews last ch./s :D **


	16. Chapter 16

RYAN were-WOLFE

a/n: I don't own anything.

**( for those of you that guessed who was in the tree last ch. [ LOVECSIMIAMI ] then you were right! Hope ya'll like this ch. as much as you liked the last;) )**

Last time,

_**' Let's see how long you can keep her. '**__ He thought as he watched the two come out of the bathroom and go back down stairs. He climbed out of the tree and began walking back up the drive to where he left his van, until he heard growling behind him and saw a dog baring it's teeth at him and he took off in a dead run, Rojo ran after him and bit into his leg and let him go. Rojo watched as the stranger ran away, then turned back to the house and went inside to find his master, calm, collected and not angry, the woman his master was very fond of, straighting out all of the mess that his master had caused and began helping out himself, well as much as four legged and 6 year old dog can._

--

After they got everything back in it's rightful place, Ryan and Nataila sat down on the claw covered couch, Rojo laying in the chair across from them, asleep.

They were quiet for awhile, until Natalia asked, " How are your hands? " Looking over at Ryan as he sat at the other end of the couch with his arms crossed while he stared at the blind covered window in front of them. He looked over to her and then to his hands, they had shards of the mirror in the knuckles, the skin had closed around the shards.

He pulled the shards out of both of his knuckles and placed them on the coffee table and watched as his hands closed up completely, showing no evidence of his 'attack ' on the mirror in his hall-way. He flexed his finger's a few times then answered Natalia,

" Their fine. " He said as he turned to the side and faced her. He saw the amazement in her eyes as she watched his hands heal in front of her, he still wasn't sure what she thought about him being a werewolf, but seeing as she was still here, showed that he wasn't really a monster or a beast to her, at least, that's what he hoped.

" Natalia. " he started.

She turned to face him, the same way he was facing her, " Yes. "

" What do you think about me? " He asked as he stared into her brown eyes.

She looked at him in surprise and thats when he realized how his question sounded and tried to fix it without her knowing that he was secretly in with love her.

" I-I m-mean with me being a wer-werewolf. " He stuttered, his eyes wide and his mouth going up and down nervously and then crossing his arms and looking away.

_' I'm such an idiot! ' _He thought as he waited for her answer.

Everything was silent for what seemed like an hour, but was only 5 minutes, she answered him truthfully and honestly, he knew, because he smelt the emotions.

" I'm a little over weldmed about it. But I still trust you, in either form, your still the same. I admit that I was frigthened at seeing my best friend turning into a wolf that only last year, was in a nightmare and had killed you. But then I realized that it was you and that you would never hurt your friends and those you care for. "

_' And those I love. ' _He added silently as he listened to her tell how she felt. " You know. When you came here and saw the mess and heard the glass breaking, I was angry at myself for nearly losing control in front of you. I thought nothing could calm me down, at least until I ran out of things to destory, but when I caught your scent, it was like a switch went off and I was myself again. " He said after a moment of quiet came over them again.

" Really? I wonder why? " She asked as she moved closer to him and he moving closer to her.

" I'm still trying to figure that one out. " He replied with his usual smile as he stared into her eyes once more.

She was about to reply when suddenly a crack of thunder and lighting was heard and seen, knocking off the power and causing her to scream and jump in Ryan's lap.

" Scared of storms much? " He asked teasingly, looking at her in the dark as though the power hadn't gone off at all.

She glared at him and tried to hit him up-side the head, but since he can see in the dark, she missed. " How did you...Never mind. " She laughed and he laughed with her.

Their laughing was interrupted by another strike of lighting and loud rumble of thunder, causing Natalia to scream again and put her head in the crook of Ryan's neck. He wrapped his arms around her back and legs, he held her to him as he stood up and began to walk to the stairs, having a sence of deja vu, but instead of walking her to the spare bedroom, he was carrying her to the spare bedroom. He opened the door and placed her on the bed, she had dozed off in the short walk, he covered her up, smoothing away a few strands of hair out of her face and as gently and as quietly as he could, he placed a small kiss to her cheek and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He went to his room and took a quick shower, put on his boxers and went to bed himself, he went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

During the night, Natalia was awoken by a very loud crack of lighting, she hadn't screamed, but the sound had jolted her awake with a fright, so much so that she got out of the bed and walked out the door and felt her way down the hall towards Ryan's room. When she got to his door, she opened it quietly and walked inside, closing the door just as quietly, she walked to were she remembered his bed was and what side he sleep on, she walked over to the right and got under the covers, she went back to sleep the second her head hit the pillow.

While they slept, they moved during the rest of the night, with Ryan having his right arm around her waist, she had her left arm around his waist and her right on his shoulder, her head laying in the crook of his neck, while Ryan's left arm was under her neck like another pillow and his left hand in her hair, both sleeping peacefully.

**MORNING**,

_**RIIING! RIIING!**_

Ryan woke with a start at hearing his house phone ringing and giving him a major head-ache, having sensitive hearing had it's down sides when it came to loud and annoying noises. He turned over to the side table, not noticing that Natalia had came in and layed down beside him, and reached for the phone, picking it up, he said groggily,

" Yeah? "

" **Mr. Wolfe?** " The voice on the other end said.

Ryan stopped being tired when he reconized the voice belonging to his boss and friend, " Yeah H. What's wrong? " He asked, trying to raise up, but found that he couldn't, looking over, he saw Natalia beside him, still asleep.

" **Do you remember Erica's camer-man, John?** " Horatio asked on the other end and Ryan could tell that he was at the lab, or he was in a cafe, he wasn't sure which because both places are noisy.

Growling deep in his throat, Ryan replied, " Yeah. I remember. What about him? "

Hearing the growl, Horatio thought for a second that Ryan had put the phone near a dog growling at another dog, then answered his friend, " **It would appear that John has broken out of prison.** "

Hearing this, Ryan shouted angerily, " WHAT!!! " Waking Natalia in the process. She turned to him, not knowing that their boss and friend was on the other end of the line, she asked,

" Ryan? What's going on? "

Ryan looked over at her and put his index finger to his lips, and she was silent again,

" **It happened yesturday. I got word of it this morning when I came in and thought I should let you and Ms. Boa Vista know. And when the two of you get more woken up, come to the lab.** "

" Ok H. " Ryan replied, then what his boss/friend said registered in his still slightly sleepy mind, " Wait H... " But Horatio had already hung up.

" Well? " Natalia asked as she stared at him, she had rose up to a sitting position while the rest of the conversation was going on.

" Well, there's the bad news and then there's the worst news. Which one do you want hear first? " He asked with an eyebrow raised and his arms stretched out behind him and his head turned to her.

" Which one do you think I should hear first? " She asked back.

" The bad news? " He said kind of slowly.

" Ok. "

" Our boss thinks we spent the night together, if you know what I mean. "

" WHAT?! Well what's the worst news?! " She shouted and asked, which made him flinch. " Oops! Sorry, I forgot about your ears. "

" It's ok. And the worst news is that John has escaped from prison and H wants us to come down to the lab... " Ryan stopped and looked over at his new clock, which he forgot to set, it read 10: 02 a.m. then back at Natalia, she looked at the clock too and then they looked at each other,

" AHHHHH!!!! WE SLEPT IN!!! WE'RE LATE FOR WORK!!!!!!! " They screamed and rushed to get ready for work, Ryan running around getting on his black jeans and silk red button-up t-shirt with a blue long sleeved shirt on top of it, Natalia trying to fix her hair and get the make-up off, it was useless to wear since it was already half-way off from turning over in the guest bedroom and then laying still in Ryan's bed the rest of the night. She straightened out her top and jeans, Ryan combing out his hair and putting on his watch, getting his socks on and putting on his work shoes and began walking out the door when he saw Natalia come out of the bathroom.

Nataila had left the keys in the hummer and just followed Ryan out, they both got in the hummer and he drove them out of the drive-way and out onto the high-way and towards the lab.

**Here's ch. 16 hope ya'll like it:)**

**And as always, thank you MOM, TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for your reviews last ch./s :D**

**Panther out.**


	17. Chapter 17

RYAN were-WOLFE

Ch. 17

**The Trouble Starts**

a/n: I don't own anything.

**Last time,**

_" AHHHHH!!!! WE SLEPT IN!!! WE'RE LATE FOR WORK!!!!!!! " They screamed and rushed to get ready for work, Ryan running around getting on his black jeans and silk red button-up t-shirt with a blue long sleeved shirt on top of it, Natalia trying to fix her hair and get the make-up off, it was useless to wear since it was already half-way off from turning over in the guest bedroom and then laying still in Ryan's bed the rest of the night. She straightened out her top and jeans, Ryan combing out his hair and putting on his watch, getting his socks on and putting on his work shoes and began walking out the door when he saw Natalia come out of the bathroom._

_Nataila had left the keys in the hummer and just followed Ryan out, they both got in the hummer and he drove them out of the drive-way and out onto the high-way and towards the lab._

--

**At the Lab,**

Ryan and Natalia walked down the halls of the lab, towards the breakroom when they get a text message,

_' My office. Everyone else is here, H. '_ It read on their iphones. They changed direction and went to Horatio's office, they knocked and waited for Horatio to say when to come in, when he did, Ryan opened the door and let Natalia go before him and he followed her in, closing the door back.

When Ryan turned around, he saw Horatio, Eric, Calleigh, Kyle, and Dr. Price in the office. They were either sitting down or standing, Horatio was sitting at his desk, he gestured to some seats in the room and then he and Natalia sat down.

" As I said over the phone, John has escaped. And I suspect that he'll be coming after Natalia and Ryan, mainly Natalia and we all know the reason why. " Horatio started as he looked from Ryan and Natalia to the others in the room.

" So, what we need to do is keep a watch out for John and keep Ms. Boa Vista safe. " He continued.

Natalia looked to her friend and boss with wide eyes and asked, " Do you mean I have to be put in a safe house until he's caught again? " Her fear, worry, and terror radiating from her so much that Ryan thought his nose would start bleeding, but it didn't. He put his right hand on her shoulder in a comforting matter, even though all he wanted to do was pick her up and place her in his lap and just hold her to him, whispering to her that everything was alright and that he wouldn't let John hurt her.

" Sort of, but instead of you having a patrol car outside the house and keeping an eye out 24-7, you'll be staying with one of the team at his or her house. You can chose who you want to be with until this mess is sorted out and John is caught. " Horatio finished/answered her, he had a feeling that she would chose Ryan, they had gotten really close, especially since her shooting and his attack this past year.

His suspision was proven right when she asked, " Is it alright if I stay with Ryan? "

" As long as Mr. Wolfe dosen't mind _' Which I know he won't' _" Horatio replied/thought with a mental smile, as he looked from Natalia to Ryan once more.

" Nope. I got no problem with it. " Ryan said as he tried to hide his smile.

" Good. Now then, let's go over the procautions that we need to do... "

After the meeting was over and everyone knew what she/he had to do, Horatio told Ryan and Natalia to go to Nataila's house to get what she needed and to go to Ryan's house, even though it was probably better to stay at Natalia's house, Horatio insisted that they go to Ryan's house and they still didn't why.

" Maybe in case John shows up there we can lose him in the woods? I mean I've been in those woods since I was 5 and know every good hidding place there is. And just in case John does shows up, I'll hide you and go after him myself. " Ryan suggested as he winked at her. They were walking back outside to a call they had gotten while in the meeting, they would go by her house to get her stuff after their shift was done.

As they walked through the double doors, Ryan heard a faint clicking noise over the loud hum of the cars and people walking and talking of the Miami streets,

_Click!...Cliiick!_

When he realized what it was that he was hearing, he heard the shot and grabbed Natalia, pushing both of them to the ground, him shielding her from another shot as it rang out, both shots hit him, but they missed everything vital, he stayed there not moving as he heard the doors open again and he caught the scents of his friends and only then did he finally close his eyes.

Horatio, Eric, and Calleigh were on their way out, when Calleigh noticed the flashing coming from one of the high buildings surrounding the lab, Eric caught it too, having a flashback to when his sister was shot, she survived the shot, he still felt guilty for not seeing what the flashing was, Horatio saw that Calleigh had put her hand on her gun and saw Eric do the same and as he got out his gun, the first shot rang out and they saw Ryan and Natalia go down, as they ran to their friends, another shot rang out and they saw it hit it's mark, Ryan. They rushed out and aimed their guns at the top of the building that Calleigh and Eric had seen the flashing coming from, but no more shots rang out, they turned their attention to Ryan and Natalia.

" Wolfe! Nataila! Say something! " Eric shouted as he rushed to his friends, fearing the worst.

Underneith Ryan, Natalia said, " I'm fine. " But she didn't hear Ryan respond and began to panic, " Ryan? She said her voice loud enough for everyone to hear as Eric moved him off of her. She quickly got up and watched as Eric checked Ryan's pulse and then get his phone out, calling for an ambulance.

" Ryan. Ryan, say something please. " She said, her paniced voice being answered by silence, she looked over at Eric for an answer. " Well? Is he alright?...Eric! " She shouted in near tears.

" He's got a pulse. " He finally answered her, his voice with a hint of amazement, which Natalia caught and looked at him with a question in her brown eyes, she knew that she shouldn't worry about Ryan, but she couldn't help it, she loved him.

Before Eric could reply to her silent question, the sirens was heard and then the paramedics came over with a gourney, picking Ryan up and placing him on it, then wheeling him to the ambulance, Natalia following and getting in the back with him. Everyone else on the team ran to their Hummers, got in, and followed the ambulance to the hospital, the same hospital; where Eric, Calleigh, and Ryan was at before when they were injured or had smoke in their lungs.

When the ambulance got there, they were met with surgeons, doctors, and nurses, Alexx was in the front of the group as the ambulance's doors opened and the paramedics, Ryan, and Natalia came out. They rushed Ryan in and into the emergancy room, a few nurses stopping Natalia from going in as the doctors, surgeons, and Alexx treated Ryan's wounds.

When the team got there, Natalia was pacing the waiting-room floor, she would stop and sit down for only five or six seconds and then go back to pacing and biting her nails. Calleigh came over to her first and placed her hand on her shoulder, Natalia stopped once more and sat down, Horatio and Eric joining them a second later.

After 2 hours went by, and after Eric offered to go get them all something to eat out of the cafiterria, which they declined, Alexx came out from behind the double steel doors and towards her friends. They stood up and waited as she walked to them, her face and voice showing how scared she was,

" He's going to be fine. The bullets missed all vitals, he lost a lot of blood, but our baby boy's going to be alright." Alexx took a shaky breathe before she continued, " Follow me and I'll take you guys to his room. " She told them, her voice taking on a tone a mother would use when her child had fallen and seriously hurt themselves and ending up in the hospital. Everyone sighed in deep relief, knowing that their friend was alright, but their releif was replaced by anger and it was directed at the one who was responsible for this, John.

**Here's ch. 17 hope it too short and that ya'll like it:)**

**And again, they better not take Ryan off of the show, I wouldn't have any other reason to watch it, other then to see how Eric and Calleigh's relationship goes. I know that Marisol died, but I'm bringing her back because Horatio needs someone else besides his son and I know he still misses her and so does Eric, so I brought back for their sakes. And the woman who played Marisol is now on Law & Order the new ones and the first Law & Order, the one with Jack Mccoy.( Sp.? )**

**And as always, Thank you MOM, TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for your reviews last ch./s :D**


	18. Chapter 18

RYAN were-WOLFE

Ch. 18

**The Trouble Starts, part 2**

a/n: I don't own anything.

**Last time,**

_" He's going to be fine. The bullets missed all vitals, he lost a lot of blood, but our baby boy's going to be alright." Alexx took a shaky breathe before she continued, " Follow me and I'll take you guys to his room. " She told them, her voice taking on a tone a mother would use when her child had fallen and seriously hurt themselves and ending up in the hospital. Everyone sighed in deep relief, knowing that their friend was alright, but their relief was replaced by anger and it was directed at the one who was responsible for this, John._

--

As they walked into the room, Ryan woke up. He looked over to the door and saw his friends, " Hey guys. " He said and saw Alexx jump, he looked at her questionly, before he asked, " What? Aren't you guys happy that I'm alive and awake? "

Alexx shook her head and smiled down at him while smoothing out his slightly troused hair, " Of course baby, you gave everyone quiet a scare. "

Ryan smiled his usual goofy grin and said, " It'll take more than a few bullets for guys to get rid of me. " This caused everyone to laugh or chuckle ( Horatio ), then Ryan's eyes wided as if he just remembered something,

" Where's Natalia? Is she alright? " He asked as he wildly looked around the room and he was breathing so fast Alexx thought he would hyperventilate.

" Calm down Ryan, Natalia's fine. See? " She said as she pointed Natalia out behind the group. Natalia came out in front of the team and everyone visibily saw how calm Ryan became. Natalia walked over to him and hugged him,

" I knew you would be alright. " She whispered softly in his ear, no one but Ryan heard her as he hugged her back.

While everyone sat down, Alexx went over to Horatio and whispered, " Horatio. Could I talk to you for a second? "

" Of course Alexx. Excuse us for a moment. " Horatio said as he and Alexx walked out the door, unaware that Ryan could hear every word they said.

" Horatio, we both know how anesthesia works and that Ryan should've been out for another hour or more. Now I know we both have had our share of weird and odd things, but this feels way different then any of the other things we've seen. " Alexx started, " Although I'm happy to see him awake. " she finished, though she still had some worry left in her eyes.

Horatio was quiet for awhile before he asked, " During the surgery, did anything happen? "

" They kept giving him more anesthesia. " She answered.

" More anesthesia? Why? " He asked again.

" Because baby boy kept trying to wake up while we were trying to get the bullets out. Even the surgeons were curious as to why he was trying to wake up. " She answered as she crossed her arms, similar to the way Ryan does, but she didn't put her hand under her chin.

**Back inside the room,**

" Hey Ryan. " Eric started.

Ryan looked over to his friend, " Yeah. "

" How did you move so fast? " He asked.

Ryan raised his eyebrow and Eric elaberated, " Before the shots were fired, we were coming through the lobby when I saw you move towards Natalia before the first shot rang out. " he finished.

Ryan was quiet for a second before he answered rather jokingly, but it was true, " Sixth sense. Something was different when I walked out the door. " He smiled with his eyebrows raised, the way does when he's teasing his friends.

The door opened up again and Horatio came in, Alexx had gone to check on her other patients. " Could I have the room please. I need to talk with Mr. Wolfe and Ms. Boa Vista. " He asked as he waited for Eric and Calleigh to leave the room.

Once they were gone, Horatio turned to the couple, but before he could even say the first word, " H. Whatever it is you think is going between me and Natalia, there's nothing going on. " _' Even though I wish it was. ' _Ryan said as he and Natalia thought the same thing.

" That's not what I was going to say. " Horatio said as he stared at the two with his head turned to the side. " I was going to ask how you knew that someone was going to shoot at you. "

" I didn't. Not until Ryan was on top of me, shielding me from the bullets. " Natalia answered first. Ryan was a little hesitant to answer, which caused Horatio to get the wrong idea.

" Mr. Wolfe. Did--Did you have something to do with... " Before Horatio could finish, Ryan shouted,

" NO! I WOULD NEVER HURT NATALIA OR ANYONE ELSE ON THIS TEAM!!! YOU KNOW THAT!!. "

" Then how did you know about... " Horatio tried again, but was interupted by Ryan again, " I HEARD THE GUN BEING LOADED!! That's why I was so fast in protecting Natalia. " He shouted as he said the last part, calming down when Natalia placed her hand on his left shoulder were one of the two bullets hit and barely made it past his lung, he didn't know what would've happened if the bullet did hit his lung, he might be an immortal now, but that didn't mean he could live forever if someone had hit a vital organ, he didn't know if he would survive if they did. He had experimented with his healing abilities, but he never punctured a vital organ, he didn't want his friends thinking he had commited suicide if he didn't survived and they found him with a knife through his heart or a bullet in his lung.

Horatio raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer as he stared at his friend, who once more had found himself in a hospital bed.

Ryan held his stare for a good 5 minutes, which was more time then anyone had ever done when Horatio stared them straight in the eye. Ryan blinked and then he sighed, coming to the decision once more to tell his boss and friend the truth,

" Remember last year.... " And he told Horatio the whole story, from when he and Natalia was attacked to John attacking her, the bite wound healing, his hearing, his eyesight, his hands, his ears, and his teeth all the way up to when he changed in front of Natalia. Minus the parts about his and Natalia's envolvements during and in-between the whole thing.

And to say that Horatio was shocked and in disbelieve was a very big understatement. He looked at Ryan and then to Natalia and sat down in a chair, still staring at the two.

Ryan could smell the emotions his boss was feeling, shock, disbelief, amazement, nervousness, but the main one was disbelief. So Ryan got up and off of the bed, pulling out the IV in arm, after shutting off the machine, he didn't want the thing blaring and hurting his ears and he didn't want the entire doctor/nurse's staff seeing what he was about to do.

Natalia saw what he was going to do, so she moved away and over to where Horatio was and they watched as Ryan once again turned into what he had told Horatio. But just as he was in the middle of changing, where he had a snout and his eyes, ears, teeth, and hands had changed shape and color as well as his legs changing, the door opened and in walked Alexx. She had come back to check in on Ryan and the team, when she saw Ryan in an almost werewolf form, she would've screamed had Ryan not used his speed and covered her mouth with his clawed hand.

" Alexx. It's me. " He said, his voice rough, scratchy and deep with a growl mixed in with it as he shut the door with his tail and took his hand off of Alexx as she turned to look at Ryan, he had fully tranformed into his werewolf form. She as well as Horatio stood stock still at seeing what had become of their friend and second son.

Natalia wasn't as scared as she had been the first time she had seen him change, she waited and watched as Horatio and Alexx took in this form as he stood at his full height once more, easily towering over all three of them, then he turned to the door and saw it turn, he quickly put his clawed hand to it and took in a deep breathe to see who was outside the door, he reconized Eric and Calleigh's scents along with three more people, two of which had part of Horatio's scent and one that smelled similar to Alexx, but also smelled of death, he opened the door and hide behind it. They came in and saw that Alexx was back and that her and Horatio had a shocked looked on their faces.

" Hey Dad, what's with the wide eyes? " Kyle asked his father.

Eric and Calleigh looked over to the bed and saw that Ryan wasn't in it and was about to ask where he was as Marisol went over to her husband and step-son. The door closed and everyone looked over and froze, before Eric and Calleigh drew their guns out,

" Don't shoot! It's Ryan. " Natalia said as she got in front of Ryan, he looked down at her and then back at his friends unbelieveing faces, so he changed back slowly, as he went to the bathroom and got a towel and wrapped it around his waist, he came out and only his eyes, ears, hands, feet, and teeth were left before he changed back fully.

The rest of the team and Alexx was quiet before they all shouted, " WHAT THE HELL?! " Causing Ryan to flinch.

" Why does everyone have to yell? " He asked as he rubbed his ears and walking back to the bed and sat down.

" Well what do expect? It's not every day you see a friend and team-mate turn into a big fury animal with big teeth and long claws! " Eric said as he stared at his friend.

" Would you mind explaining how the hell this happened? " Calleigh asked as she stared at her friend.

Alexx, Dr. Price, Marisol, and Horatio were still in shock, but came out of it when Ryan began telling his story again, only Kyle wasn't listening, the poor boy had fainted the moment he saw what was in front of him.

When Ryan finished his story for the second time, he felt the tension in the room and was begining to regret telling and showing his friends what had become of him and began to fear that they would turn their backs on him, but Eric broke the tension,

" Your not allergic to silver are you? " He said with a smile, which caused eveyone to laugh and the tension was gone.

" No. But it does hurt like hell when I get hit with it. " Ryan answered as he smiled his boyish grin, glad to know his friends hadn't rejected him. [ like I would make them reject him;)]

" Well that would explain why you... " Alexx started, as Horatio picked up Kyle and set him down on the other bed in the room, which luckily, was empty.

" Kept trying to wake up during the surgery and why they had to keep giving me more anesthesia? Yeah. " Ryan finished.

Alexx and Horatio were shocked again, " You heard us talking?! " They asked at the same time.

" Every word. " He replied as he layed back against the bed, wrapping the blanket around his waist and the towel covering him.

" Well I guess it'll be pointless for you to have those bandages then. " Alexx said sounding like when she was with the team and teasing them. She walked over to Ryan's left side and removed the bandages the doctors had wrapped around his shoulder after they removed the bullet, when the bandages were off, everyone saw that, were there should be a bullet hole, there was nothing but smooth skin as though he was never shot. Alexx moved to his side and began to remove the wrap-around bandages around his middle, where he was shot in the side and the bullet went through him and hit his back bone, but thanks to his quick healing, the doctors didn't know about it and put it down on record that the bullet had missed his spinal cord by an inch.

And again, when the bandages were gone, there was no bullet hole in his sides, it was as though he was brought in for too much sun exposure or had a heat stroke and nothing more.

After the bandages was thrown away and everyone got over the shock of how fast Ryan had healed, Kyle finally started to wake up,

" Ow my head. " He said as put his hand to his head as his brain pounded in his skull. Horatio and Marisol were at his bed-side, " Are you alright Kyle? You hit the floor pretty hard. " Marisol said as she placed her hand on the back of her step-son's head and felt a big knot.

" Yeah. I'm fine M-Mom. " Kyle said to his step-mother, who was really like the mother he had imagined his biological mom to be, and this was the first time he had called Marisol mom and it felt right to call her that. Horatio hide his smile while Marisol showed her smile and hugged her son.

Everyone smile at the scene, happy for their boss/brother-in-law/friend and sister and nephew that they and she was happy. The door opened again and everyone heard Ryan growl deep in his throat as he said,

" What do you want Stetler? "

And all of the good moods changed to irritated as the jackass made himself known by strutting into the nearly packed hospital room, hands on his hips...

**Another cliffy! I'm just so evvvil:)**

**Thank you: MOM, TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for your reviews last ch./s :D**

**Panther out. **


	19. Chapter 19

RYAN were-WOLFE

Ch. 19

**Is the trouble over? Or just heating up?**

a/n: I don't own anything.

**Last time,**

_" Yeah. I'm fine M-Mom. " Kyle said to his step-mother, who was really like the mother he had imagined his biological mom to be, and this was the first time he had called Marisol mom and it felt right to call her that. Horatio hide his smile while Marisol showed her smile and hugged her son._

_Everyone smile at the scene, happy for their boss/brother-in-law/friend and sister and nephew that they and she was happy. The door opened again and everyone heard Ryan growl deep in his throat as he said,_

_" What do you want Stetler? "_

_And all of the good moods changed to irritated as the jackass made himself known by strutting into the nearly packed hospital room, hands on his hips..._

--

" I heard you were shot. But I see that you have no bandages to prove it. " Stetler replied to Ryan's question in his usual smartass tone as he looked at Ryan as he lay in the bed.

" I was shot in the leg. "

" Twice? " Stetler asked sarcasticly.

" And across the back. " Ryan replied in the same tone as he stared at Stetler with a cold stare.

" May I see your injuries? "

" No. "

" Why not? "

" Because I don't want you looking at them. "

Stetler looked at Ryan for a moment then turned and walked out without another word. When the door shut, there was silence for a moment or two before the team started to clap,

" Way ta go Wolfe! "

" You showed him! "

" That was awesome! "

Was heard through out the room as Ryan smiled, proud that he had made Stetler turn tail and run. Horatio looked at the clock when all clapping stopped and saw that everyone's shift was over, he turned to Ryan and knew that it would be very suspious if he left as soon as he arrived,

" Since the day's over and our shifts are over as well. " Horatio started, getting the attention of the team, " It would be too suspious if Mr. Wolfe left so soon, so I'll have Eric and Calleigh get Ms. Boa Vista's clothes and drop them off at Ryan's house. And I'm going to ask for you to stay here another day or two Ryan, we don't want anymore IAB coming in. " He finished as he looked to Alexx, who nodded in understanding, she would watch Ryan the next two days and make sure none of the other doctors came in and saw that his wounds were gone.

" Does this mean I can't stay the night? " Natalia asked as she looked to Ryan and then to Horatio.

" I'm afraid not Ms. Boa Vista. "

" But H, what if John comes after her at my place? " Ryan asked, not liking the idea that Natalia would be alone, _' Well not completely alone. She'll have Rojo there with her. '_ He thought.

" She'll be fine. No one else knows where you live, except her and Eric. " Horatio said again, his tone saying that that was the end of the matter.

" Well in that case, I'll go with Eric and Calleigh and help Calleigh with the clothes and anything else I'll need. " Natalia said reluctently as she stood up and gave Ryan one more hug and followed her friends out the door and to the parking lot.

**

* * *

****At Natalia's house**

* * *

Opening her door, Natalia and Calleigh saw that Natalia's home had been ran-sacked. Everything was on the floor and thrown everywhere, turning to the right, Natalia saw that her kitchen was in no better shape then the living-room and rest of the house as she walked around the mess, her and Calleigh drew their guns and walked slowly in the house.

After checking every room, they holstered their guns again and walked back to Natalia's room, it was like the rest of the house. All her clothes were on the floor, nothing was missing, it was all just one big mess, Calleigh saw her friend shaking and knew she was scared as she gathered her clothes and went to get a couple of suit-cases from her closet and put her clothes in it.

When Natalia and Calleigh got all of the clothes and other things that Natalia would be needing for her stay at Ryan's house, they walked back out to the Hummer and Eric started up the car. They put the two suit-cases in the back of the hummer and got in, Eric put the Hummer in gear and they drove off towards Ryan's house.

Calleigh looked kind of spooked when she saw Ryan's house, she always figured Ryan would live in a condo or an apartment complex. Never in a million years did she imagine her friend living way out here, there was no other houses just the one in front them, unless you count the barn, it was sort of like a house. But Calleigh did give her friend credit, it really was a nice house with the weeping willows on either end and the moss on them reminded her of Louisana.

" I still can't believe Wolfe lives here. This place gives me the creeps. " Eric commented as he stopped the Hummer and turned it off. He got out and went to the back of the Hummer and got the suit-cases while Calleigh and Natalia went to the door, were Natalia heard the familar running of pawed feet hitting the hard-wood floor and come to the door as she used Ryan's key that he had given her before she and the others left for the night and opened the door. Rojo got up on his hind legs and leaned forward towards Natalia, his paws on her shoulders as his tail swung back and forth and he started licking her face, showing that he had missed her.

" Easy Rojo. Down boy. " She said as she rubbed his head and scratched behind his ears as he did as he was told and looked to the other two people beside her, he started to growl, but Natalia said to stop and that they were friends. Again Rojo did as she said and walked back inside the house, watching the two like hawk.

" I didn't know Ryan had a dog. " Calleigh said as she bent and gently petted Rojo, who then decided that he liked the woman as he got petted again. Eric sat the suit-cases down and joined Calleigh in petting the big dog that his friend owned, then a thought came to Eric's mind as he stopped rubbing Rojo's belly, as he lay on the floor, panting with his tongue hanging out and his tail wagging like there was no tomorrow.

" I thought animals could sense the werewolf in a person. " He said, remembering some of the werewolf movies he watched and seeing the animals either running away from fear or growling at the person.

" They know that Ryan's a werewolf. They just don't feel threaten by him. " Natalia replied as she too started to pet Rojo again.

" They? " Eric and Calleigh said at the same time as they looked over at her.

" Yeah, Rojo and the black horse that's inside the fence outside. " Natalia replied as she stopped petting Rojo, Calleigh and Eric stopped as well and stood up along with Natalia. They said their good-byes and asked once more if she was going to be alright for the night, she said that she would be alright and that she had her gun and she had Rojo to warn of anything wrong. They said good-bye and hugged her one more time and left, if rather reluctently.

When they were gone, Natalia picked up her suit-cases and walked up the stairs and to the guest room she had been in the year before and the week before. She put her clothes in the empty dresser except for her pajamas, she got out her shampoo and soap, then walked to the guest bathroom and took a shower. She came out 10 minutes later in her pajamas and walked out of the room to make sure all of the doors and windows was locked and shut tight, then walked back up the stairs and back in the guest room, pulled back the covers and got into bed.

She tossed and turned, but couldn't get to sleep, so she got up and walked to Ryan's room, she opened his door and walked to his bed, pulled back his covers and got into his bed and fell asleep the moment her head touched his pillows, his scent on the pillows making her feel safe again.

**

* * *

****Back at the hospital**

* * *

Ryan was trying to go to sleep when he heard the door opening, he tensed ready for a fight if it was John. But as Ryan breathed in, he smelt the familar scent that belonged to Alexx,

" Hey Alexx. " He said quietly and saw her jump again in the dark room, but since he can see in the dark like it was daylight, the room wasn't all that dark to him.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. " He said as he saw her come over to his bedside table and turn on the light, he blinked a few times and everything became sharper and clearer once more.

" How did you know it was me baby? " She asked as she sat down, her docter's coat in her lap.

" I smelled you and saw you when you walked around the corner. " He answered as he smiled to her.

She raised an eyebrow. " Really? Well I guess being a werewolf has it advantages. " She said with a smile of her own.

" And it's disadvantages. Really loud noises gives me a head-ache and some smells nearly and do cause my nose to bleed. But I have no problem with anything too bright or pitch black, my eyes adjust to it perfectly. " He replied, surpressing a yawn as he did so. Alexx noticed and asked,

" Why haven't you gone to sleep yet baby? You've been awake since you got out of surgery. "

" I know Alexx. But I'm just so worried about 'Talia. " He answered as he sighed and then looked up at the ceiling.

" What is it? " She asked.

" You guys have spiders. " He answered as he continued to stare at the ceiling and looked like he was counting the tiles with his eyes, Alexx looked at him in confusion and followed his line of sight until he stopped at the other end and sure enough, a small light brown spider came out of the small crack where the ceiling met the wall.

When she saw the spider she looked back at Ryan. " Ok wolf-man, your really starting to scare me now. " She said with her usual teasing tone, as Ryan changed his eyes to gold yellow with the slit and looked over at her and answered,

" Sorry. " And smiled, his fangs showing. He frowned when he heard a low humming noise and looked at Alexx, were the noise was comming from, he reconized the sound belonging to her phone, " Your phone's vibrating. " He said when he saw that she hadn't answered it yet.

Alexx picked up the phone and saw that it said ' Caine ' on the ID. She flipped the phone open and answered,

" Horatio. What's the matter? "

**" Are you with Ryan right now Alexx? "** He asked back.

Alexx looked over at Ryan and saw him look back and knew that he had heard what Horatio was saying,

" Yes. But you didn't answer me, what's wrong? " She asked again.

**" Natalia's in trouble. John's got her. "** Horatio answered her finally and had to pull the phone away from his ear as heard Alexx and Ryan yell, or rather roar on Ryan's part,

_**" **__**WWWHAATTT!! "**_

_**RRRRAGHHH!!! GROWWWL!!!!!**_

_**" HE'S A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND HIM!!!! " **_

Was one of the last two things Horatio heard before he and Alexx said their next few words. The first was what sounded like Ryan turning into his werewolf form and the second was glass breaking.

**" What was that? "** He asked.

" Ryan busting threw a thick big ass window. " She said.

**" And... "**

" And he just went werewolf and he's mad as hell. " She answered.

**" I think it's safe to say that he heard me. "**

" Ya would think. What are you going to do? "

**" Normally I would have the team come in and help. But I better let Ryan sort this one out on his own. "** He answered as he hung up.

**Here's ch. 19, hope it's alright and not too cheesy.**

**And I know some of you didn't want Ryan to save Natalia, but I thought it would be a good way for Ryan to use his werewolf form, since he rarely uses it.**

**Thank you: MOM, TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORINGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for your reviews:D**

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Panther out.**


	20. Chapter 20

RYAN were-WOLFE

Ch. 20

**Here Comes The Big Bad Wolfe**

a/n: I don't own anything.

**( Slight cursing...Ok a little bit more then just 'Slight' )**

**Last time,**

_**" Natalia's in trouble. John's got her. "**__ Horatio answered her finally and had to pull the phone away from his ear as heard Alexx and Ryan yell, or rather roar on Ryan's part,_

_**" WWWHAATTT!! "**_

_**RRRRAGHHH!!! GROWWWL!!!!!**_

_**" HE'S A DEAD MAN WHEN I FIND HIM!!!! " **_

_Was one of the last two things Horatio heard before he and Alexx said their next few words. The first was what sounded like Ryan turning into his werewolf form and the second was glass breaking._

_**" What was that? "**__ He asked._

_" Ryan busting threw a thick big ass window. " She said._

_**" And... "**_

_" And he just went werewolf and he's mad as hell. " She answered._

_**" I think it's safe to say that he heard me. "**_

_" Ya would think. What are you going to do? "_

_**" Normally I would have the team come in and help. But I better let Ryan sort this one out on his own. "**__ He answered as he hung up._

_­­_--

**Before Horatio called...**

While she slept, Natalia was unaware that John was outside and trying to get in. Rojo had followed Natalia into his master's room and layed down on top of the covers and had fallen asleep, but he had woken up when he heard something picking at the lock down stairs and went to see what it was.

When John had picked the lock, he walked inside and came face to face with the same dog that had bitten him the last time he was here, but this time he came prepared, ( don't worry. I'm not going to kill the dog off. I love dogs and don't like seeing them get hurt or killed. ) he had brought two guns with him, one was filled with bullets, the other had a few tranquilzer's in it.

Rojo growled at the intruder and lounged at him, John fired a tranquilzer and it found it's mark, Rojo whimpered and fell down, fast asleep. John had to get to Natalia before the tranquilzer wore off, it worked fast, but it won't keep the dog out for very long, just for about 20 minutes. John walked up the stairs and walked down the hall he had seen Ryan and Natalia come out of from the window and opened the first door, which was the guest room.

While John was searching the guest room for her, Natalia had woke up when she heard Rojo whimper and knew something wasn't right and knew it had to be John. She quietly rose up and got out her phone and gun, she walked over to the closet and opened it slightly, but didn't go in, she went over to the bed and crawled under it. She turned her phone on and searched for the numbers of the team, the first one was Horatio and just as she pressed the ' Call ' button, John opened the door and she heard Horatio's voice on the other end as John walked over to the closet and opened it and fired another tranquilzer into the back of the closet, moving the clothes around, he saw that she wasn't there.

" Horatio. It's John. He found me and is....." She started as quietly as she could without John finding her hiding place, but John had heard her whispering and blindly fired his last tranquilzer under the bed, it missed, but came really close to hitting it's mark. She grabbed her gun and fired at his foot, but since it was dark in the room, her shot missed as well and went into the floor, she grabbed her phone and crawled from under the bed and made a run for the door, her gun in hand. But John had fired again from the revolver he had brought and this one hit the mark, it went in her side, she screamed and Horatio knew then that John had got her and as he heard shufflling and Natalia pleading that he not hurt her and John hitting her with something and then all was quiet.

John turned the phone off and smashed it by stepping down on it. He picked up Natalia and walked out of the house and to his van, he put her in the back and drove off to an old abandoned house he had found the last time he was here.

**

* * *

****Now**

* * *

Ryan jumped off from another roof-top and into the Florida woods surrounding the building. Once his pawed feet touched the ground, he went down on all fours and took off like a bat outta hell, he leaped over fallen logs and dodged the trees as though they were never there. Deers and other small game ran away in fear as the big black wolf, that looked like shadow streaking across and through an open field of tall grass and weeds and then into another patch of forestry, he didn't stop to rest, he didn't stop to drink, he was only going to stop once he got to his home, hoping to get some kind of clue to help find Natalia and save her from that son-of-bitch John.

After 10 minutes of running through the second forest and two swamps, Ryan came to a stop in front of his house, he had skidded as he stopped into the soft Florida dirt and saw that the door was open. His golden eyes widen and he ran into the house, he didn't see or hear Rojo and leaped to the top of the stairs and turned to his room and saw the blood pool in the carpet and saw Rojo standing beside it, whinning. He walked over to the blood pool and sniffed, he smelled the gun-powder and metal, the smell of fear and terror, the smell of anger and hate, but the thing that angered him the most was that the blood belonged to his love.

Ryan hurriedly took in another whiff of air and found that John's and Natalia's scents were now mixed and that it lead out of the room and back down the stairs, he leaped to the stairs and leaped back down them and then leaped once more out the door. And when his pawed feet hit the ground again, he took off like the first time, down to the paved road, stopping only for a fraction of a second and took off again, following the smell of the familar smell of the van's tail pipe.

* * *

**With John and Natalia**

* * *

" Ugh! " Was the first thing out of Natalia's gagged mouth as she came to. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in an old house covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, her arms were behind her back, her side hurt like hell and so did her head. She saw that she was laying down on her wounded side and a gas lantern was on and in the middle of the of the room, lighting it up and over on the other side was John. He was sitting there, looking at her with anger and hatred, the gun he used on her, was by his side and in his hand.

" I see that your awake sweetheart. " He said venomly as he saw her wake up and was trying to get crawl away, but couldn't get far with her wounded side. He got up and walked over to her and forcefully hanked her up, causing her to grunt in pain as he removed the gag from her mouth, which she took advantage of.

" You son-of-bitch! Let me go! " She shouted at him and tried to kick at his legs to knock him down, but he just smirked down at her moved a step away from her and slapped her across the face.

" Shut up! When your boyfriend gets here, I'm going shoot him and have him watch me kill you after I've had my ' fun ' with you. " He said evily as his blue eyes grew darker with the words that he spoke.

" Your going to eat those words when Ryan gets here. " She said back her eyebrows lowered as she angerly looked up at him and then her eyes widen as he slapped the other side of her face.

" I told you to shut up Bitch. "

Natalia was silent, she didn't want to anger him further. His anger reminded her of Nick. _**' Ryan. Please hurry. ' **_She thought. But as she looked over at John as he walked back to the busted out window, she thought,

_**' Your going to be sorry when Ryan gets here, John. You really are. '**_

**another cliffy:)**

**Thank you: TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for your reviews last ch./s :D**

**P.S. I'm so glad Ryan didn't get shot by Julia on Monday and I hope everythings going to end well next monday's episode.**

**Panther out.**


	21. Chapter 21

RYAN were-WOLFE

Ch. 21

**Knock Knock**

a/n: I don't own anything.

**( Slight lemon. )**

**Last time,**

_" Ugh! " Was the first thing out of Natalia's gagged mouth as she came to. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in an old house covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt, her arms were behind her back, her side hurt like hell and so did her head. She saw that she was laying down on her wounded side and a gas lantern was on and in the middle of the of the room, lighting it up and over on the other side was John. He was sitting there, looking at her with anger and hatred, the gun he used on her, was by his side and in his hand._

_" I see that your awake sweetheart. " He said venomly as he saw her wake up and was trying to get crawl away, but couldn't get far with her wounded side. He got up and walked over to her and forcefully hanked her up, causing her to grunt in pain as he removed the gag from her mouth, which she took advantage of._

_" You son-of-bitch! Let me go! " She shouted at him and tried to kick at his legs to knock him down, but he just smirked down at her moved a step away from her and slapped her across the face._

_" Shut up! When your boyfriend gets here, I'm going shoot him and have him watch me kill you after I've had my ' fun ' with you. " He said evily as his blue eyes grew darker with the words that he spoke._

_" Your going to eat those words when Ryan gets here. " She said back her eyebrows lowered as she angerly looked up at him and then her eyes widen as he slapped the other side of her face._

_" I told you to shut up Bitch. "_

_Natalia was silent, she didn't want to anger him further. His anger reminded her of Nick. __**' Ryan. Please hurry. ' **__She thought. But as she looked over at John as he walked back to the busted out window, she thought,_

_**' Your going to be sorry when Ryan gets here, John. You really are. '**_

**_--_**

**

* * *

****Outside of the house**

* * *

Ryan slowed his running down as he came up to the house and reverted back to his human self, he would use his werewolf side when he needed to, but right now, he didn't want to run in there like he was. He quickly put on the jeans he had brought with him and ran up to the door and kicked it in.

**

* * *

****With John and Natalia, again**

John and Natalia turned their heads in the direction of the front door, Natalia smiled, she knew who was there, John smiled as well, but for a whole different reason. He smirked evilly as he quickly walked back to Natalia and gagged her mouth again, then he quickly hid behind the door leading into the room that they were in and waited for Ryan to show.

**

* * *

****With Ryan**

* * *

As the door landed on the floor, Ryan was crouched down on the broken door. His eyes were bright gold, his clawed hands and feet were embedded in the old wooden door as he looked around and smelled the air for Natalia or John, his ears were pointed and he listened for the sounds of heart beats. After 2 seconds, he caught Natalia's scent and it was coming from the top floor, he leaped from where he was on the door and landed upside down on the ceiling and then crawled up the part of the ceiling that was covering the stairs and then landed on all fours at the top of the stairs. ( this is what was covering the stairs looks like / but a bit more slainted. )

He looked from right to left until he saw the light at the far end of the hall-way as it turned to the left. Looking down, he saw the foot-prints left in the dust and dirt leading towards the corner, Ryan stood up and walked down the hall and turned his head slowly to the left and saw Natalia, her hands were behind her back, her mouth was gagged, her face had bruises and a cut on the side of her head, but what really ticked Ryan off more then anything was that she was bleeding and laying down on her wounded side, her face showing her pain.

He walked fastly and cautiously to her and into the room. He quickly looked around but didn't see John, he could smell him and hear his heart beat, but he wasn't sure if was his or Natalia's he was hearing and the smell was coming from her clothes. He quickly removed the gag as Natalia was squirmming around,

" Ryan look out behind you! " She yelled just as John came out from behind the door and aimed his gun at Ryan. Ryan turns to him and moves towards him and just as he's about to lunge at him, John fires his gun and hits Ryan right in his heart.

He stumbles a little and then falls down on his side with his fore-head on the floor-boards, the last thing Ryan hears is Natalia's screams as he hit the floor, unmoving. John watches the scene with no emotion as he walks back to Natalia, kicking Ryan in the gut as he did, he pulls Natalia back up and cuts the ropes behind her back, freeing her arms and hands, but she doesn't run. The shock of seeing her love gunned down, the gun-shot wound, and the blood loss was too much for her mind and body to handle.

John shoves her on the ground, facing away from Ryan's body and uses the knife he had used to cut the ropes and cuts her shirt and jeans off of her, she knows what he's going to do, but can't fight him off. But unknown to John and Natalia, Ryan was starting to wake up.

As his heart starts to beat again, the bullet is pushed out of his heart and body. He reaches up and catches the bullet before it hits the floor, he turns and sees John on top of a nearly naked Natalia and immediletly becomes angry. As he stands, he changes into his werewolf form once more and walks towards them, his padded feet, keeping him quiet.

" Look at me bitch. " John says, wanting to see her face as he was about to have his ' fun ' with her. Natalia turns her head to him and her brown eyes widen at what was behind John as he smiled that evil smile again, that is until he feels hot breathe on the back of his neck. His eyes widen almost as big as Natalia's eyes, but wider as he turned his head and sees a 7ft 6in. black wolf, it's muzzle a hares breathe away from his face, with it's teeth bared and it's bright golden eyes staring angerily at him as it growled deep in it's chest and throat as it raised it's clawed left hand, ready to strike him.

John came out of his shock and quickly jumped away from Ryan just as he swiped at him. His clawed hand missed John by an inch and struck the wall beside him, he pulls his hand out of the wall and lunges at John, who has the 9in. knife in front of him as Ryan lands on him, the knife goes into Ryan's stomach, but he's not fazed by it as he bends his head down in John's face and roars so loudly that Natalia flinches, all the birds, animals, and predators on land and in the water around or near the old house, run or fly away in terror.

John lays there in complete and utter terror as Ryan moves towards his throat, ready to rip it open. But before he could sink his teeth into his throat, Natalia stops him,

" Stop Ryan, don't kill him. Your not a killer, you kill him, then you'll be no better than him. " She says quietly as she tries to get up and walk towards him as he keeps John pinned to the ground.

Ryan looks between Natalia and John, then finally gets off of him and stands back up onto his feet and pulls the knife out of the left side of his stomach. Throwing it down on the ground and walks over to Natalia, gently turns her over and off of her wounded side and gently takes the bullet out of her side with his claws and then bent his head down and gently licked at the wound, healing it shut.

As Ryan was healing her wound, John got up and grabbed the knife again and ran at Ryan and jumped on him and stabbed him again, this time in the back and under the right side of his chest and then in the left side of his back, causing him to roar again and stand up as he reached over and grabbed John by his head and throw him across the room and through several walls of the house. He reached behind him again and pulled the knife out for the second time as he walked over to the first wall John went through and walked through the other 3 before he found John, up against the chimmey. He smelt the blood coming from him and saw it pool around his hands and rear, his head embedded in the corner of the chimmey, he was unconsious as Ryan came closer to him, he heard his faint heart beats, he was dying.

Ryan turned to leave, but he heard John wake up and Ryan turned to face him again, John was staring up at him, his cold heartless eyes, staring into Ryan's bright gold ones.

" Finish me...Come on! Finish me! It's what you want to do isn't it! " John shouted at him as he lay there in his own blood.

Ryan's ears flicked back and he shook his head. He turned away from John, but stopped when he heard the clicking of the gun again, Ryan knew what he going to do, but he didn't stop him as he heard the shot and then the thud as John's hand hit the floor. He was dead.

Ryan walked back to where Natalia was and got down on all fours once again and helped her up and she got onto his back, her arms wrapped around his neck as he walked out of the room. He headed to the stairs and jumped down to the floor, walked over the fallen door and leaped out and onto the ground. He took off the moment his feet hit the ground, he felt Natalia hold onto him tighter as he ran through the woods and back to his house, he heard her crying and saying how scared she was of losing him. He leaped over a fallen log and 3 seconds later, they were at his back door, he slowed down and walked to the door and stood back up on his feet, putting his right arm behind him and under Natalia to keep her from falling and opened the door.

He walked in and went back down on all fours and shut the door with his tail. He saw Rojo on the couch, asleep, he walked to the stairs and leaped over them and up to the top floor, he walked to his room and gently placed Natalia down on his bed as he went and got her clothes from her room. When he came back, she wasn't there and for a moment he panicked, until he picked up the sound of rushing water in the bathroom, he placed her clothes down on the bed and walked over to the door, changing back as he did.

He knocked and waited for her to say something. When she did, he opened the door and saw her running the shower, but she had yet to get in,

" You alright? " He asked as he came closer to her.

She looked at him for a moment and asked, " Are you? "

" I am now. " He answered as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him.

" Then so am I. " She replied and reached up and placed a gentle kiss to his lips.

He kissed back with just as much gentlness as she did. They pulled back for a moment and stared deep into the others eyes and gently started to shred the other's clothes off and walk into the shower together, were they continued with what was started.

**

* * *

****Morning**

* * *

The sun came in through the window beside Ryan's bed as the couple that was laying there, arms wrapped tightly around the other, woke up to the sound of the birds and the alarm clock that was ringing in their ears. Ryan reached over and hit the snooze button, but succeeded in only destorying the clock,

" I think you should stop getting those things if all your going to do is smash them. " Natalia said as she snuggled closer to her lover.

" I was thinking about that after I smashed the 12th one. But decided against it. " He said in his usual playful tone as he nuzzled her neck, his stuble causing her to giggle.

" Stop it. " She said as she laughed and as he continued to nuzzle her neck and started to kiss around her neck once more.

Their teasing was rudely interrupted by her cell phone ringing, they heard the sound, but didn't want to stop their teasing. But the phone kept ringing and they finally stopped teasing as she sighed and got up out of the bed and picked up her phone off of the floor, Ryan watching her the whole time, a glint in his green/hazel eyes that were starting to turn gold as he got up and walked up behind her and wrap his strong tattoo covered arms around her flat stomach as she answered the phone.

" Hello? " She asked with a smile on her face as Ryan kissed her from under her ear and down to her bare shoulder.

**" Ms. Boa Vista? Are you alright? "**

" She's fine H. " Ryan replied from her other shoulder that he had moved to while kissing the back of her neck.

**" I'm guessing Ryan found you then. "**

" Yeah he did Horatio. " She answered as she tried not laugh out loud as Ryan kept trying to hit a sensitive spot on her belly with his claws, that he made to look like a demon's clawed hand instead of the longer nails he always has when he makes his hands change.

**" What about John? " **

" He shot himself after Ryan threw him off of him. " She answered as she remembered hearing the shot and seeing Ryan come out, she only guessed as to what had happened.

**" Where's he at? "**

Natalia gave the phone to Ryan and told him what Horatio had asked, since she was knocked out, she didn't know where the house was. When Ryan let go of her and took the phone away from her, she went to the bathroom and shut the door.

" He's in an abandoned house 10 miles away from my address H. " Ryan answered as he watched his lover walk into the bathroom, a slight smile on her lovely face.

**" Alright then. I'll have Eric, Calleigh, and Alexx go there and get the body. And I want you and Ms. Boa Vista back in the lab. Next week. "** Horatio said as he hung up.

Ryan pressed ' End ' and placed the phone on his dresser and walked to his bathroom door, opened it and walked in.

**

* * *

****A week later**

* * *

The team had finished up on another case and was now heading out.

" Hey, would anyone like to join any us gents and lasses in getting a beer and a burger? " Travis asked in his britsh accent as he and some of the other lab techs came into the locker room.

" Nope. I gotta get home. " Eric said as he opened his locker and put his gun and badge up.

" Nah. I've got a date tonight. " Ryan said as he stole a glance over at his girlfriend, while he put his gun and badge away, as she put up her gun and badge as well, she looked over at her boyfriend, her brown eyes shining, with a tinge of gold in them.

" May I ask why you don't want to join us Eric, since your just going home? " Trevor asked, but was quiet when Eric showed up his left hand, the gold ring around his ring finger said it all as Eric smiled and closed his locker back. He, Ryan, and Natalia left the locker after that and walked down to the garage, leaving the lab techs to scold Trevor for asking a dumb question like the one he did, knowing fully well that Eric always went home to his wife, Calleigh.

When Eric, Natalia, and Ryan got to their cars, even though Ryan would meet Natalia at her house later for their date, they said their good-byes,

" See ya tomorrow Eric and tell Calleigh I said hi and give her a hug for me too. " Natalia said as she got in her car, hearing Eric say he would through the glass as though the window was opened.

" Later Delko. And say hi to Calleigh for me too and to let us know when that baby is due. " Ryan said as he smiled at his friends shocked face.

" What are you talking about? " Eric asked in shock.

" Oh she didn't tell you? Well then forget I mentioned it. " Ryan said as he laughed at his friend's face as it went from shock to joy in an instant.

" Alexx was right. " He said as Natalia left the garage.

" About what? " Ryan asked, his eyebrow raised.

" That being a werewolf has it's advantages. " Eric answered as he opened his car door.

" Yeah, but there's still the down sides. " Ryan said with a smile as he opened his and got in and shook his head at what his friend said before he shut the door,

" See ya later, were-Wolfe. " And started up his car and drove off, Ryan right behind him. His eyes bright gold as he smiled at his friend.

As Natalia was driving home, she too was smiling, but unware that her dark brown eyes had turned a golden bronze color with a slit in the middle.

The End

**Hope ya'll like the last ch. I might make a sequel. I don't know yet. **

**Thank you: TIVAFANGIRL1, LOVECSIMIAMI, NICKTONYK, TBSAVAFOB, SIMPLEANDALL, ORIGINAL-RED-AND-PINK-4EVER, MRSALICECULLEN788, CSIAWSOME, FUTUREFEMALECSI, SOFTBALLCHICK15, DAXY, ANGELEYES46, and PIPPY93 for your reviews for this ch. and the last ch./s :D**

**Panther out.**


End file.
